The Jellicle Ball
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: The Jellicle Ball from Jemima's point of view. Each song is put into one chapter. COMPLETE! Last chapter is up. Please read and review!
1. List of Characters

**A/N: Alright, since this is the Jellicle Ball, there needs to be a chapter that explains relations. Here it is.**

Old Deuteronomy's three sons are Munkustrap, Macavity and The Rum Tum Tugger. That is from oldest to youngest. Old Deuteronomy had so many wives/mates, the mother is unknown.

Macavity and Demeter had a past with each other and it resulted in Jemima. Everyone knows Macavity is her father, but they don't care. Demeter and Munkustrap aren't mates but are very close to it.

Bombalurina and Demeter are just friends, because I believe it would be weird to sing with your sister in a song that required very obscene movement at times…

Coricopat and Tantomile are twins. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are supposed to be mates.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are mates and they have a few kittens. Their kittens are: Admetus, Tumblebrutus, Electra and Etcetera.

Jellylorum and an OC were mates and she has two kittens: Quaxo and Pouncival.

The rest of the kittens have unknown parents.

Here is a list of Status in the Junkyard. The list is from Oldest to Youngest.

**Elders:**

Old Deuteronomy

Gus

Grizabella

**Leader/Matron:**

Jellylorum

Bustopher Jones

Skimbleshanks

Jennyanydots

**Tom/Queen:**

Munkustrap

Macavity

Coricopat

Bombalurina

Rum Tum Tugger

Demeter

Tantomile

Mungojerrie

Cassandra

Alonzo

Exotica

**Younger Tom/Queen:**

Rumpleteazer

Plato

Quaxo

Admetus

Victoria

**Kit:**

Tumblebrutus

Electra

Pouncival

Etcetera

Jemima

**Since I've done this little blurb, I won't have the next chapter ready until...Saturday, about.**


	2. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, I wish, but then again only in my dreams. **

I was so excited for my first Jellicle Ball that I almost missed the opening. Luckily Etcetera got my attention by hissing, "Jemima! It's starting!"

I leaped 3 feet in the air as her sudden hiss startled me. I said no more as my mom, Demeter, crawled out into the Junkyard. She walked across half the Junkyard before a car passed, shining light upon the yard. Mom turned around and scampered to the pipe, surprised and huddled inside for a moment before her tense muscles began to loosen.

A quiet sound of pattering feet was heard and shortly later a black and white tabby, Munkustrap, appeared on the TSE 1 car trunk. His eyes wandered about the Junkyard just as a sleek Abyssinian, Cassandra, creeped to the edge of the Junkyard and posed, like a model. From behind a wooden frame an orange tabby, Skimbleshanks, emerged whiffing the air for potential danger. My friend Pouncival clambered onto the rocking chair searching about the Junkyard like a scout on a ship.

Seconds later the Mystical Twins, two striped cats, Coricopat and Tantomile ran out looking about every which way. Hardly anyone noticed Electra, a dark tabby, arrive. Her footsteps are so light! A Maine Coon, Rum Tum Tugger, also appeared much to Etcetera's delight.

Both Munkustrap and Demeter moved closer to the middle of the Junkyard and halted. Munkustrap stood and I admit that he made quite an imposing figure. "Are you blind when you're born?" he sang.

Demeter sang next, "Can you see in the dark?"

"Can you look at a king?" Skimble asked.

Out of nowhere Asparagus appeared and spoke, "Would you sit on his throne?"

I thought about that line. Etcetera would definitely sit on a king's throne, but I definitely wouldn't.

Tugger twined himself about the pipe structure and sang almost distastefully, "Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?"

A handsome black and white cat, Alonzo, walked across the car trunk while singing, "Are you cock of the walk?"

"When you're walking alone?" a strange cat said. I stared at her with no sense of recognition. I would have pondered longer save for the fact that time does not stop for anyone. All Jellicle in the open area of the Junkyard sang together the next few lines.

"_Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do..._"

Staring into space blankly was one of my bad habits, one that I would never be rid of. I found myself staring at the moon enraptured by its beauty. Suddenly Etcetera nudged against me very hard and whispered, "It's your turn, Jemima!"

I shook my head to clear the confusion and heard Coricopat singing, "...there's a storm in the air?"

Leaping towards my spot I sang my lines just in time, "Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?" Almost sighing with relief, I caught my mom's disapproving glance.

"Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?" Old Deuteronomy sang and gestured with his large arms. I was so intent on getting my dancing right I hardly listened to the others sing.

Tantomile sang in her high but pleasant voice, "Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"

Then Jennyanydots and Victoria sang, "Familiar with candle?"

"With book and with bell?" Electra spat out.

"Were you Whittington's friend?" an alto voice, Bombalurina asked.

"The Pied Piper's assistant?" Quaxo sang as he jumped and landed quietly on his feet.

Tumblebrutus' deep voice rang out, "Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?" He somersaulted twice as he ended his lines. As Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sang, "Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?" Tumble looked obviously pleased with himself. Etcetera's sweet voice called out, "Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"

The haughty Cassandra posed her famous pose and sang in her soothing alto voice, "Where you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?"

We all continued singing and dancing with joy. I was delighted when Etcetera flew through the air on a trapeze with Admetus pushing her. The lyrics of this song were boasting of what Jellicle cats can do.

All of us gathered in a pyramid arrangement and sang more of our great deeds and talents.

"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss  
And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'  
That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
Singing at astronomical heights  
Handling pieces from the messiah,  
Hallelujah, Angelical choir_

_The mystical devinity of unashamed felinity  
Round the cathedral rang "Vivat"  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
To others who do – what_"

Singing and dancing everywhere made my head spin slightly.

"_Practical cats, Dramatical cats  
Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats  
Oratorical cats, Delphicoracal cats  
Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
Critical cats, Parasitical cats  
Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats  
Statistical cats and Mystical cats  
Political cats, Hypocritical cats  
Clerical cats, Hysterical cats  
Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats_"

I scratched my head as I pondered those names. What did pragmatical mean? Delphicoracal? Dispeptical? Pedantical? Rabbinical?

Asparagus kneeled down and sang, "There's a man over there." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria hiss and glance to see if there truly was an intrusion. She's quite gullible and it's fun to play tricks on her. "...with a look of surprise as much as to say 'Well now, how about that?" Asparagus continued. Munkustrap stealthily walked to within a pace behind Asparagus and continued, "Do I actually see with my very own eyes, a man who's not heard, of a Jellicle cat?" I almost laughed out loud, that was ridiculous. Everyone has heard of Jellicle cats.

"What's a Jellicle cat?"

For a moment no one said anything. I began to tremble as not a sound continued. What was happening?

**This is my first fanfic, please review and tell me how it is. I will upload my 2nd chapter soon. But please review so I can make changes to my second chapter.**


	3. The Naming of Cats

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Cats, I only own the video.**

Finally the horrible second passed as the cats around me whispered the same words, "What's a Jellicle cat?"

Quaxo, a tuxedo cat, joined Admetus and the strange cat from earlier. The three of them asked the question together, "What's a Jellicle cat?"

Everyone crawled into position in a sort of pyramid similar to the one before. Being THE smallest cat I was in the front row next to Pounci and Etcetera. Kneeling behind me was that strange cat. We started to give our speech about the Naming of Cats.

"_The naming of cats is a difficult matter  
It isn't just one of your holiday games  
You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter  
When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily  
Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James,  
Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey -  
All of them sensible, every day names._

_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter  
Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames,  
Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter -  
But all of them sensible, everyday names._"

Electra shook her head and purred lightly at the mention of her name. Plato looked quite pleased with himself too. I looked back and grinned fondly at Plato who answered with his trademark mysterious look. We all lurched forward and continued to advance as we talked.

"_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular  
A name that's peculiar, and more dignified  
Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular  
Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum  
Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat  
Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum -  
Names that never belong to more than one cat._"

The group started to separate into 3 smaller sections without missing a beat.

"_But above and beyond there's still one name left over  
And that is the name that you never will guess  
The name that no human research can discover  
But the cat himself knows and will never confess._"

Victoria broke away from my group and sauntered over to the background where I could no longer see her.

"_When you notice a cat in profound meditation  
The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation._"

I cocked my head to one side as I said "contemplation".

"_Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name  
His ineffable, effable, effanineffable  
Deep and inscrutable singular name._"

We started to leave as Vicky began her solo dance.

"_Name, name, name, name, name, name…_"

The word echoed throughout the Junkyard even after we had left. I crawled to a spot which was usually unoccupied. Much to my surprise, it wasn't. Alonzo was curled up looking relaxed and more than a little amused. I stared at him as his smile grew wider and he whispered in a light tone, "Care to join me?" He looked like he was enjoying himself and expecting me to accept. I glanced at his perfect face and body and glanced back into his face. My assessment had caused him to smile even wider and he raised one flawless eyebrow as if waiting. I stuttered something incomprehensible and tucked my tail between my legs and ran away leaving Alonzo slightly confused. When I had finally found a decent spot to watch, Victoria had almost finished her dance. I watched her as she curled up and waited for Quaxo. Quaxo leapt up and opened his arms wide as light shined against them. He placed his hand on her shoulder and ran it down her side reaching her leg. Shaking his head he began to sing the opening song.

**Please review. I will only download the next chapter after someone reviews.  
**


	4. Invitation to the Jellicle Ball

**Thank you to Agility Fool for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. T.S. Eliot or ALW does. Too bad.**

"Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one come all", sang Quaxo as he and Vicky began to dance. Her face flushed slightly, if it was from embarrassment or exhaustion I couldn't tell. Quickly I scampered with the rest of the Jellicles into the open area of the Junkyard.

Quaxo continued to sing and while singing the last lines Pounci jumped down from the rocking chair. We all reached our arms up as if we could touch the sky. Munkustrap's commanding voice rang out as he told us the agenda.

"Jellicle cats meet once a year at the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice!" he said.

We waved our arms frantically about in the air until he continued with his monologue. As he talked he made movements with his arms that we copied.

"And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and make what is known as the Jellicle Choice. That's when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life."

We stopped mimicking his movements as he reached his hand up in the air. Only Vicky copied him. Etcetera and Electra hissed quietly at her, but she took no notice.

"Because waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare, who will it be?"

We chorused after him, "Who will it be?"

There was a slight mystical atmosphere as the words rang out, clear and solid. Munkustrap stood even taller as we waited patiently, in my case.

**And I'm aware that my chapters are getting shorter...Review please.**


	5. The Old Gumbie Cat

**A/N: Thank you to My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken for reviewing. Here's the next chapter which is longer. It goes a little of the musical plot, but oh well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, I don't even own most of the plot.**

With blares of trumpets Munkustrap turned around, his arms high in the air as we gathered round him for some recognition. Electra was first in line and she gently scratched Munkustrap's leg. He touched her face as she smiled and scampered away. I touched him gently on the shoulder waiting for his gaze. Turning around, he saw me and flashed a brilliant smile that made me feel welcome. His dark eyes seemed to swallow mine and I turned away with a hesitant smile as he greeted other Jellicles.

He greeted Quaxo, then Jellylorum, Bombalurina, Skimble, Mom, Etcetera, and then the insufferable Alonzo.

Munkustrap then began his song introducing who he thought would go on to the Heaviside Layer. "I have a Gumbie Cat in mind", he sang as Quaxo struck up an I-am-so-great pose. Quaxo went down as Munkustrap sang, "Her name is Jennyanydots."

Etcetera and I hit Quaxo playfully and grinned when he grimaced.

"Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes..." Munkustrap sang. Etcetera pretended to be a tiger and clawed the air fearfully. Even though she's older than I am (everyone is) I act more mature than her. I put a hand on her back to calm her down, as if that would ever happen!

Munkustrap carried on, "...and leopard spots. All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat. She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a gumbie cat." He signaled to Quaxo who sat on the trunk of the TSE 1 and used his magic to open up the trunk. And behold, there was the Gumbie Cat herself lying in the trunk.

"That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"

Jennyanydots peered out and yawned magnificently. Mom, Bomba and Jelly were acting as chorus this time and sang, "But when the day's hustle and bustle is done then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep she tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep."

As they sang, "She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice", Jenny waved a hand at us four kittens (Vicky, Electra, Etcetera and me!). Then she turned around and sang, "Their behavior's not good and their manner's not nice!"

As the chorus was about to sing, the four of us showed up with mice masks and began putting them on. The first time I tried putting on the mask, my claw caught on the string and I had to take the mask off and replace it. We then sat down in an orderly row around her.

The chorus sang, "So when she has got them lined up on the matting, she teaches them..." Jenny sang, "Music, crocheting and tatting." We made sweeping motions with our paws as if we were crocheting.

Munkustrap crooned, "I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots." Jenny plucked a speck of dust off of Munkus' shoulder and threw it into the air and followed the movements with her head until she almost fell over. And off the four of us kittens scurried. I went again to the cozy spot that had been occupied by Alonzo not too long ago.

Praying with all my might that he would not be there I turned and found the spot, occupied. It was occupied by none other than Alonzo. But he wasn't by his lonesome, next to him sat Admetus. They were conversing rapidly not even noticing my presence. Jumping out of view, I listened to their chat. Alright so I was eavesdropping, no one can be innocent and docile all the time, right?

"Who are you accompanying to the Mating Dance?" Admetus asked. Alonzo yawned and said nonchalantly, "I was thinking of Cassandra or Bomba."

"You're not serious are you? Cassandra doesn't like anyone, and Bombalurina is so wrapped up with Tugger she won't even notice you."

Alonzo paused with a glint in his eyes and continued in a intimidating tone, "Are you saying that the idiot Rum Tum Tugger is better than I am?" Admetus paused thoughtfully before replying in a tentative way, "Of course not. But face it, the queens and kittens like him better."

Alonzo stretched his long body out and said, "Well then, I bet I can get any queen to go with me to the Mating Dance." That caught Admetus' attention and he turned around to face Alonzo, "Any queen? Are you sure?"

He nodded and Admetus flashed a grin, "How about this, we'll both try to get this potential queen okay and whoever wins gets to order the other around for a week?"

"A friendly bet. Alright, you get to pick, but it can't be Exotica", Alonzo answered. Admetus shivered at the mere mention of Exotica who always was disappearing at random intervals. He agreed and then proposed, "How about...Etcetera?"

"I know you like her Admetus, but she's way too hyper and easy. Give me a challenge", Alonzo said in bored tone. Admetus took in the piece of knowledge and nodded. He then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Tantomile then?"

Alonzo shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Oh please she has a mate."

Admetus smiled gently and suggested, "How about Jem then?"

I gasped slightly at my name and quickly clapped my paw over my mouth. Alonzo perked up looking around and then smiled slyly and said, "Jemima? You mean the little Pollicle listening to our conversation at this very moment? Well okay, the bet's on."

My eyes widened at the discovery. In the background I could hear tap dancing by Jenny and the "beetles". Alonzo continued in a softer voice, "Come out Jem."

I emerged glaring at him and spat, "Don't call me that!"

Both toms recoiled looking very surprised. My reputation as the shy and innocent one was tiring sometimes. Alonzo's eyes widened a bit and he said, "What do I call you then?"

"Jemima is fine thank you", I answered in a smaller voice as he towered over me. Alonzo only sneered and crawled closer to me. He moved closer and closer to me until his body was beside mine and his mouth was right beside my ear as he asked in a low voice, "Well you heard about the bet, so...would you feel inclined to sharing your decision?"

His whispering was tickling my ear and I suppressed the urge to giggle. It was rather disturbing to have one of the most lusted after toms acting this way. But there was no way I would go with him to the Mating Dance. Not only would Cassandra skin me alive, but he would win. Alonzo was getting impatient and rubbed his face against mine. My resistance was already melting away when out of nowhere Tumblebrutus, true to his name, tumbled over to us and barked (ha, get it?), "Leave her alone!"

Alonzo was surprised by the interruption but said nothing. Tumble shoved him away and put an arm around my waist escorting me away. He let go gently and allowed me to follow him to the other side of the Junkyard using the underground passage. As we walked I thanked him for saving me from a possible miserable Mating Dance. He only smiled teasingly and asked, "Will you go with me then?"

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He leaned towards me and rubbed his face against my arm then lifted his face and looked deep into my wide eyes and whispered, "I'm being serious, Jemima."

Uh-oh, when a tom tells you he's serious and uses your full name, it means something. I glanced at Tumble who grimaced as if waiting for a rejection. I considered Tumble more of a really good friend than a potential mate. But I had no one else to go with, and besides Tumble has always been nice to me.

"Um…okay", I stuttered and he kissed me quickly on the cheek before tumbling away. I was near the stove as a new kind of music began to play, it was practically rock music. Almost immediately I sensed who was arriving.

"Meow", a deep, but gorgeous voice said.

**Can anyone guess who's arriving? As if the "meow" part isn't a big enough clue. Anyway, review!  
**


	6. The Rum Tum Tugger

**A/N: Thanks again to the reviewer(s)! This was a hard chapter, because Tugger is everyone's favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or Tugger. :( I want to own him.**

Peering out my suspicions were confirmed, it was Tugger! I squealed in delight as he jumped down to the platform and repeated himself, "Meow."

Pounci was so excited to see Tugger that he somersaulted backwards off the platform. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat", most of us sang. Etcetera was way too excited to do anything but drool. Rum Tum Tugger was the tom of her dreams, but he'd probably break her heart one of these days. The Maine Coon is unbearably cool and all kittens love him even me, he's just so…Tugger!

Tugger smirked as he related his personality to us, "If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." He then proceeded to climb down the TSE 1. Tugger caught sight of me hanging on to his every word and flashed me a smile. My heart almost melted right there. Resuming he sang, "If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat." He walked with swaying motions towards the spot where I stood. Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Signaling me with a tilt of his head that I should follow him I did and followed his swaying hips. "If you put me in a flat I would rather have a house", his powerful voice rang.

I crouched down and crawled away as he continued dancing and singing. Taking up my position to the right of him I started dancing.

"If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat. If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse", he sneered. Plato tossed him a volleyball which he kicked towards the car. It bounced off the car trunk and sailed over the surprised Quaxo's head. Skimble glanced over into the alley where the volleyball had landed.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat", I sang along. As he said, "And there isn't any need for me to shout it", he thrust his hips forward towards Etcetera's face. She half-fainted but was lucky enough to be caught by the awaiting Plato and revived quickly as Tugger gave her a little snack. She ran away screaming her fangirl scream.

"_For he will do as he do do and there's no doing anything about it_"

Tugger swayed his hips in motions every queen loved (except for Mom), and toms envied. He danced about the Junkyard until he came back to me and pointed at me with one finger. I opened my mouth excited even as he walked away. Etcetera gave me an envious glance.

A bored and slightly jealous Quaxo glanced at Tugger and sang, "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore."

"When you let me in, then I want to go out", he said as he stuck his tongue out mischievously.

Tugger tripped both Tumble and Pouncival who fell to the floor dramatically. As Tugger sang, "And as soon as I'm at home I like to get about", he sat on Pouncival then slapped his rear end and kicked both Tumble and Pouncival flat on their faces. They moved away with movements like worms.

"I like to lie in the bureau, but I make such a fuss if I can't get out!"

Tugger thrust his hips forward and backwards to the beat of the song and got up quickly to carry on. As we sang, "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat", he leaned against Plato with other Jellicles lined up behind him. And when Tugger sang, "And there isn't any use for you to doubt it", Etcetera, Cassandra and even Tantomile looked at him with admiring glances. Tantomile and her brother usually keep to themselves, so this surprised me.

"For he will do as he do do, and there's no doing anything about-abou-wow it."

He stuck his tongue out yet again and turned around to flirt with me yet again. I purred lightly from his attention. Bomba made an entrance and sang, "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast."

Cettie rolled her eyes as if to say, "Yeah she would say that about my Tugger."

As four toms, Admetus, Pounci, Tumble and Plato pointed at him he sang in response to Bomba, "My disobliging ways are a matter of habit."

He twirled me around while singing, "If you offer me fish then I always want a feast."

Bomba came closer to him and the both of them started to dance in a way that would make Jenny and Jelly scream in horror. He continued singing, "When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit. If you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer, for I only like what I find for myself."

He held Bomba in a very suggestive manner and their mouths almost touched. And then he said, "No", and dropped Bombalurina onto the floor where she looked disgruntled and more than a little angry.

"So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears when you put it away on the larder shelf!"

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing", we all sang. At "artful and knowing" he bumped his rear end against Bomba's. Etcetera was looking frustrated and jealous even though Bombalurina shot a death look at Tugger who seemed oblivious.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle, but I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing for there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle", he said. Tugger turned around and ran over to the trunk of the TSE 1 where Jenny and Jelly were sewing below. He slid down and kicked away their sewing and gave both of them pecks on the cheek and nose. Jenny and Jelly were both care-takers of us kittens, but whenever Tugger came around, there was no stopping them.

While he was doing that Etcetera, Victoria and I were talking about him. Victoria looked at me with envious eyes and said, "I think he likes you, he came over to you like 4 times!"

"What are you talking about, Vicky? He likes Bomba! Everyone knows that", I said slightly shocked. Cettie shook her head and whispered, "He was totally crushing on you!"

"Crushing?" I asked. She nodded as if that was a normal word. Her owners were teenagers though; she probably got all those bad habits from them. I didn't say much else as Tugger came over to our little convention and thrust his hips for us. We all swooned and half-fainted before coming back to reality.

Etcetera whimpered as Tugger went by Mom, who was leaning against the stove, and waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and tried clawing him as he passed.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat. The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle."

We danced in the Junkyard and when Tugger pointed his hands towards the sky, we copied him but he very quickly put his hands downwards and we tried copying him yet again. He likes to be opposite so much of the time. Hint: Reverse psychology is the way to handle him.

As we sang, "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat", a group of his fans, myself included, huddled around him. Pouncival was close behind me and tickled me with his paws and I let a giggle escape my mouth.

"And there isn't any need for me to spout it", Tugger sang. As we sang the last line for the chorus, "For he will do as he do do", the four female kittens gathered round him. He sang his last line, "And there's no doing anything aboooouuuu…"

He swayed his hips from side to side which caused much excitement about us. He repeated the movements again and Etcetera and I meowed loudly and almost fainted. At the last time he did this Etcetera gave a very high pitched squeal which made Electra jump. I gave her a slightly concerned look, but Tugger just put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"About it", he finished. Victoria and I reached to touch him but he swayed out of the way only to get clobbered by another awaiting crowd of fans. He seemed to enjoy the attention despite being surrounded. He shook his rear end while we danced and he climbed back up to the platform and continued bathing in attention. He crossed over to the TSE 1 where Alonzo sat looking very unimpressed.

Suddenly Tugger pointed of in the distance with a look of repulsion on his face. The music entirely changed and I glanced to see what was happening. Tugger fluffed his mane and swore. What was going on?

**Tugger is so cool!** **Please Review. And yes, I ended one of my other chapters this way too.  
**

**And to My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Thank you for the wonderful advice, and yes I will include more of other characters in Jemima's perspective. Problem is, this chapter is almost always focused on Tugger...I will tell later on, who is Jemima's father, but everyone's going to hate me for it. :(**


	7. Grizabella the Glamour Cat

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Here's another song. I'm aware that this will be quite a long story, so if you have the patience to actually read all of it, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.**

I whirled around to see an extremely old cat lurch into the Junkyard. She seemed to smile a moment but it quickly faded away as she saw our reactions. Her coat was torn, tattered and stained with some sort of sparkly stuff. Her hair was dirty and her face was sagging as if she'd seen too many hardships for one cat.

Quaxo stepped up to welcome her but Munkustrap hurriedly pushed him away from the old cat. The old cat stared into Munkustrap's eyes with a bit of sorrow. Something pulled me to her. I wanted to touch her and welcome her to the Ball, but as I reached my arm out Skimble stretched over and pulled me away. He had me sit down and held me back protectively. Bombalurina approached the cat and walked around her, assessing her, glaring at her, angry at her. Bomba then turned her head away as if the old cat's ghastly appearance scarred her eyes and hissed.

Another kitten, I think it was Etcetera tried to touch her too, but Jenny stopped her and glared at the old cat. What was forbidden about this cat? Then Pounci waved for her to come forward. I smiled; maybe Pounci wasn't so stupid after all. Plato and Tumble seemed to be urging him on or something. But instead of touching her gently, he slapped her hand and ran away with glee with Plato and Tumble. Neanderthals! I should have known those three troublemakers would have been up to no good. Once, they had dropped a banana peel on my head!

Mom approached the old cat as if trying to console her, reaching out with both hands to touch her and I felt like cheering her on. Beside her, Munkustrap grew tense but relaxed as she pulled away. Mom ran to her best friend, Bomba, for support and I just stared at the ground in confusion. The old cat looked at Munkustrap and sang with bitterness, "Remark, the cat, who hesitates towards you, in the light of the door which opens on her, like a grin."

Victoria and Etcetera crawled over to her with Jelly following trying to stop them. The old cat turned and sang to Jelly, "You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand."

Jelly retreated with the kittens. The cat sang, "And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin."

Cassandra walked near her but thought better of it as Munkustrap glared at her. So Cassie turned and walked over to Alonzo who held her close against him. The old cat knew that she was not accepted by Munkustrap or any of the adults. She started to walk away as Mom started singing with a rising passion.

"_She haunted many a low resort by the grimy road of Tottenham Court. She flitted about the No Man's land from the "Rising Sun" to the "Friend at Hand". And the postman sighed as he scratched his head, 'You really had thought she'd ought to be dead.' And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat._"

I stared at Mom, how did she know all this about the cat, Grizabella? Reminding myself to ask once I had the chance, Bomba stepped up next to Mom and sang with her, "Grizabella the Glamour Cat, Grizabella the Glamour Cat."

Everyone joined in now which made their voices sound like one voice, one steadily rising voice, "And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat."

As the singing stopped, Grizabella the Glamour Cat had left. Grizabella had left a curious atmosphere behind, one that was depressing and full of sorrow. Just as she disappeared into the darkness, Demeter slid towards the exit looking at the darkness, deep in thought with a strange expression of longing.

**Yet another short chapter. I'm aware that this chapter is sort of different from the other ones, but still, review! Now!**

**To My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Thanks again for reviewing. Her dad is quite an obvious one. I don't think it's very original, but oh well.**

**To TLP: Thanks for reviewing! And I think everyone loves Tugger, even Alonzo.**


	8. Bustopher Jones

**A/N: Yet another chapter. Sorry, I'm a little slow in updating.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bag of Chex Mix.**

I felt sad after watching Grizabella leave, but the Jellicle Ball continued after the surprise visit. A fat man appeared in the Junkyard and almost immediately our spirits were raised quickly. The man held a tall silver spoon, wore a tuxedo of some sort and had a really nice black mustache. I went with the other kittens to one side of the Junkyard and sat there.

Jenny happily sang, "Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones." And Bombalurina continued with, "In fact he's remarkably fat", and sort of winced at the end of the sentence. Jelly walked over to where Jenny and Bomba were standing to join in their singing conversation, "He doesn't haunt pubs", which struck me as a weird notation as he looked the type to hang around at pubs.

Jenny took up the conversation now, "He has eight or nine clubs."

As all three conversing/singing queens sang, "For he's the St. James's street cat", Bustopher Jones waved merrily at them. They all waved back, excited and embarrassed to be recognized by BJ for some unfathomable reason. I would have understood if it was Tugger they were waving to, but it was this BJ who was not really handsome (okay, that might be a sort of understatement) and old.

As Jenny continued talking about BJ, "He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street, in his coat of fastidious black", BJ went around greeting the toms and asking them how they were etc.

Bombalurina smiled sweetly and sang, "No commonplace mousers have such well-cut trousers…"

"For such an impeccable cat", finished Jellylorum. It always confuses me when they finish each other's sentences like that.

I think Jenny has a crush on this BJ and it certainly seems like it, with the way she talks and looks at him. She sings, "In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is the name of this Brummel of cats."

Munkustrap stepped in front of BJ and gave him a quick salute that Etcetera copies immediately for some odd reason. "And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats", the three admirers of BJ sang.

Asparagus, Alonzo and Tumble sing the next line, "In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is the name of this Brummel of cats."

Then as every tom in the Junkyard sang, "And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats", a top hat was brought out for Bustopher Jones to sit on. But first BJ had Skimble dust the hat off with his tail.

For the first time I heard BJ sing in a sort of low but pleasant voice, "My visits are occasional to the Senior Educational and it is against the rules for any one cat to belong both to that and the Joint Superior Schools."

All the toms in the Junkyard were hanging on to his every word, even Munkustrap and Quaxo, the most stuck-up one of all! BJ sang, "For a similar reason when game is in season, I'm found not at Fox's but Blimp's. I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen which is famous for winkles and shrimps. In the season of venison I give my ben'son to the Pothunter's succulent bones and just before noon's not a moment too soon to drop in for a drink at the Drones."

At the word "Drones" he tilts back slightly on the top hat and I cannot help but laugh at the thought of him tipping over. Kittens need their fun, right? He continued though without incident, "When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry at the Siamese or at the Glutton. If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at the Tomb on cabbage, rice pudding and mutton."

Quaxo was left licking his lips after the list of food that BJ had sung. Then we all began to sing, "In the whole of St. James's is the smartest of names is the name of this Brummel of cats and we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white spats."

BJ had us all watch him as he attempted to perform a trick of some kind which involved tilting slightly on the top hat while moving your legs and if you're BJ, you probably shouldn't do that. The moment before BJ falls to the ground, Quaxo, Admetus and Munkustrap catch him to my disappointment. He then is pulled up too quickly and almost runs out of the Junkyard but is caught yet again by Quaxo. Where is my fun?

"So, much in this way passes Bustopher's day at one club or another he's found. It can be no surprise that under our eyes he has grown unmistakably round. He's a twenty-five pounder…", Jenny sings. Bombalurina looks surprised at the twenty-five pounder remark, though I'm not totally shocked, my, what a mean kitten I am.

"…or I am a bounder", BJ finishes for her.

As Jenny sang, "And he's putting on weight everyday", Etcetera gave a droopy look and I opened my mouth in horror and shock. Later Tumble told me that my expression was quite funny. rolls eyes Upon seeing my rolling eye expression he added, "It was cute too."

Back to the scene though, BJ sings, "But I'm so well preserved because I've observed all my life a routine, and I'd say…"

Quaxo signals him to observe the toms that were standing in a straight row. He went and checked on all of them, but skipped Coricopat who sunk down in distress. BJ was still singing, "I'm still in me prime, I shall last out my time."

Jenny continues with a jolly, "That's the word from the stoutest of cats!"

We all sang, "It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall", while BJ pretended to be playing golf with his long spoon. He swung and looked to see how his shot went.

"While Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white spats!"

As we ended the song, BJ handed a rose to Jenny who fainted while BJ said, "Toodle-pip!"

Then a loud sound rang out as if there was thunder crackling as a storm was about to begin. The lights flashed purple and red, warning us of danger and trouble. A siren went off and wailed away while we collected ourselves. BJ fled away in terror which causes me to speculate why we even sang a song about him. I spotted a newspaper lying not too far away that read: MACAVITY. Underneath was written: Wanted for everything.

I felt a tug at my heart as I saw my father's name in the newspaper for the dastardly deeds he had committed.

"Macavity!", my mom said with a look of pure fright across her face and she glanced at my worriedly for some reason. Had my father come for me, or was this just a lousy prank?

**Review please?  
Thank you to MoonlitKitten123 for reviewing and I hope your question was answered in this chapter.**


	9. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

**A/N: This is the video version of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the James Bond DVD collection.**

All the Jellicles scurried away to find a safe spot in the Junkyard. Soon only Munkustrap and Alonzo were left in the Junkyard wondering if Macavity was coming or not. There was a screech of tires and Munkustrap signaled all clear to Alonzo, who left. Munkustrap searched the Junkyard for any signs of danger and upon finding none, leapt away. I ducked down low to watch what was happening with my friends, Electra, Etcetera and Victoria.

A high-pitched giggle rang through the Junkyard coming from nowhere in particular and was followed by a "shhh" sound. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie appeared on the TSE 1 trunk and began to dance weirdly. They had brown bags in their paws for some reason, maybe to loot. Sliding down the trunk, Rumpleteazer gave her signature giggle again and Mungojerrie hissed, "Shhh!!"

They walked around and backed up into each other giving them both a fright and dropped their bags. Mungojerrie smiled and sang, "Mungojerrie…"

"…and Rumpleteazer…" sang Teazer, then they joined together and sang, "We're a notorious couple of cats."

"As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians, tightrope walkers and acrobats", Rumpleteazer sang as they both cart wheeled once.

"We have an extensive reputation, we make our home in Victoria Grove", Jerrie sang and Rumpleteazer pretended to type on a typewriter while Jerrie continued, "This is merely our center of operation."

Teazer joined in, "For we are incurably given to roam."

Mungojerrie sprung over Teazer's head using her shoulders as his platform. Etcetera gasped and squealed, "Did you see that?"

The three of us nodded and said, "Yeah we did Cettie."

"_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
With their minds made up that they won't get thinner  
On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens  
And the cook will appear from behind the scenes  
And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,  
"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!  
For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"  
The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!"_

I had heard this song so many times already, since Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sing this song every single morning. But I craned my neck to hear the rest of it, perhaps the dance moves would be different.

Jerrie grinned and sang, "Was it Mungojerrie…"

"…or Rumpleteazer?" asked Teazer while Jerrie stuck out his tongue playfully.

"And most of the time, they leave at that. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way of working together and some of the time you would say it was luck and some of the time you would say it was weather. We go through the house like a hurricane", they both sang happily while doing the same exact motions as always. At "hurricane" Jerrie picked Teazer up and she did a no hands cartwheel kind of.

"And no sober person could take his oath", they sang.

Mungojerrie said, "Was it Mungojerrie…"

"…or Rumpleteazer?" Teazer asked again while Mungojerrie pointed at her and raised his eyebrows approvingly.

"Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both? And when you hear a dining room smash or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash", they sang loudly. I stretched my body and got up to get a drink from my bowl. Plato entered looking a little embarrassed and asked me, "Is Victoria here?"

"I…um…yeah", I stuttered while choking on the water. He patted me on the back and finally my breath was normal again. Plato laughed gently and left as abruptly as he had arrived. I returned just in time to watch Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer do a series of cartwheels with each other.

"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"

Out of nowhere the Jellicles leaped into the Junkyard surrounding them. They both were astonished and tried to escape but they found that they were blocked from all directions. We mocked them by singing, "And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"

Their loot bags were tossed away much to their sorrow. Plato playfully pounced on me trapping me underneath his warm body and suddenly light poured in everywhere and Quaxo shivered slightly as he crawled around to sniff the air. The Mystical Twins leaned forward smelling the air detecting what was coming.

"Old Deuteronomy?" Quaxo asked the air and the Mystical Twins sang, "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."

Our leader was here!

**Review please, I'm sure Old Deuteronomy would like that too!**

**To MoonlitKitten123: Sometimes I like Macavity as her dad, sometimes not. Thanks again for reviewing!**


	10. Old Deuteronomy

**A/N: Please, more reviews! Thanks to all the people who have continued to read this story and REVIEW it.**

**Disclaimer: I own part of the plot, but that's it.**

As Quaxo left to escort Old Deuteronomy to the Junkyard we began to sing, "Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"

Cassandra did a nice split gracefully that astonished Coricopat. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer lay down on the TSE 1 trunk to rest. As we all lay down on the ground besides Munkustrap, he began to sing as was his duty as Old Deuteronomy's eldest son.

"_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_"

At that, Munkustrap touched Victoria's head in acknowledgement. Suddenly Tugger appeared and began to sing, "Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives". I hugged Plato who was lying next to me, but Tumble hissed with jealousy. Silly Tumble, he knew that Plato and I were just friends. We all started to frolic on the ground.

"And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine and his numerous progeny prospers and thrives and the village is proud of him in his decline", Tugger sang with a sweet soft voice that I had never heard before. Munkustrap continued with, "At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy when he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall. The Oldest Inhabitant croaks…"

We continued sprawling about on the cold ground of the Junkyard. Then both Tugger and Munkustrap continued, "Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"

Tugger pointed towards the entrance of the Junkyard and we all turned our heads to look over there. Sometimes he pulls this prank where he says something like, "Hey, look over there, it's a flying Pollicle!" And we all turn our heads and he laughs and replies, "Got you didn't I?"

Then we always roll our eyes and say, "Yeah, Tugger, you got us there."

Anyway back to Old Deuteronomy. As we all started to sing the chorus, I was getting a little nervous and started moving around very fast. The kittens gathered around in front of Munkustrap, because few of us had seen Old Deuteronomy before. We all began to walk forward to greet the Oldest Inhabitant.

"Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"

An old cat with fur like a rug entered as we leaned back in reverence. We started to sing the chorus again as we attacked each other in attempt to get to him first. I almost slid out of the Junkyard to make it to him first. Etcetera attacked his rug like fur in a tight hug as I pawed against his fur. Old Deuteronomy didn't seem to mind at all as he greeted each and every one of us.

He shook Jenny's paws and then Asparagus and then Exotica. Exotica! Where did she come from? I never got used to her popping around. Then when Old Deuteronomy saw Tugger he stood beaming, tall and proud. Tugger happily bowed to his father. We followed him in a crawl over to the platform where he would sit. When he got on the platform we turned to him lovingly listening to him.

"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow and be careful of Old Deuteronomy", he sang in his beautiful voice. As he sat down, he looked like royalty and we were all glad that he was finally here. But the scent in the air was suspicious to me, it was something familiar. No one else seemed to notice the smell though. Munkustrap turned around and began to narrate.

**Any and all reviews are appreciated.**

**To My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Sorry, this chapter doesn't have much about Jemima. She isn't really a main charcter in most of the video. I promise next chapter there will be more of her and her friends (and enemies)!  
**


	11. Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**To My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Thanks for reviewing so many times. I tried adding a little background story herer and there in this chapter, but warning: I may have failed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own two eyes and one ear.  
**

Munkustrap wheeled around and shouted enthusiastically, "Jellicle cats meet once a year on the night we make the Jellicle choice and now that the Jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats can all rejoice!"

That was our cue and the Junkyard became full of movement as we scurried around to get into position for the skit. Victoria and I sat next to Old Deuteronomy mainly to keep him company, but also because we were quite cold and he was very warm. Looking at Victoria I had an idea and whispered, "Vicky…"

I got no further as Munkustrap began his singing narration, "Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles."

Quaxo and Skimble jogged across the Junkyard into position and Munkustrap continued, "Together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat."

Old Deuteronomy raised his head in interest since this was a new skit that hadn't been done in 4 Jellicle Balls, or so Munkustrap had claimed. Then the skit truly had begun with, "The Pekes and the Pollicles, as everyone knows are proud and implacable passionate foes. It is always the same, wherever one goes."

Our Jellicle leader nodded in agreement. Victoria was hanging onto his arm tightly and was refusing to let go. Munkustrap sang, "And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say that they do not like fighting, yet once in a way, they will now and again join in to the fray. And they…"

That was the signal and one side of the Junkyard called out, "Bark", in a high-pitched voice. Then it was my side, "Bark", in a lower voice. We continued the alteration which I happily joined into, "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark."

"Now on the occasion of which I shall speak almost nothing had happened for nearly a week and that's a long tome for a Pol or a Peke", Munkustrap sang and swung his tail as he continued, "The big Police Dog was away from his beat--I don't know the reason, but most people think he'd slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink."

Skimble nodded in confirmation that that was what had happened. Reassured Munkustrap started off again, "And no one at all was about on the street when a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet."

Rumpleteazer with a dog mask on her face was being the Peke and Mungojerrie was the Pollicle. For some odd reason he had a shoe on his head and boxes for gloves and slippers. Victoria giggled but I didn't. The "Peke" and the "Pollicle" twirled around once to glare at each other as Munkustrap sang, "They did not advance, or exactly retreat, but they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet and started to…"

As Munkustrap pointed to them they would bark, "Bark, bark", alternating in pitch eight times in a row. Somehow, I think it was Mungojerrie's fault, the barking went off and alternated the wrong way. The Jellicle protector tried again with, "Until you could hear them all over the park and they…"

"Bark, bark, bark", they said, but again, Mungojerrie and the rest of the toms echoing ruined it, probably on purpose! As Munkustrap continued Rumpleteazer was teasing him by rubbing against him, "Now the Peke, although people may say what they please is no British Dog, but a heathen Chinese", and he bumped her away.

"And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar some came to the window, some came to the door. There were surely a dozen, more likely a score and together they started to grumble and wheeze in their huffery-snuffery heathen Chinese", Munkustrap sang as Rumpleteazer crawled underneath him.

"But a terrible din is what Pollicles like for your Pollicle Dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke", he sang as a bunch of toms dressed up as Pollicles started marching.

The toms began to sing as they marched around, "There are dogs out of every nation, the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane, the Russian, the Dutch the Dalmatian and even from China and Spain. The Poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian and the mastiff

who walks on a chain."

Pouncival almost knocked Munkustrap over while passing him at least two times. Now as he came around to no doubt, do it again, Munkustrap stopped him with a simple extension of his arm. Since Pounci was the first one in line, all the toms stopped behind him causing one heck of a traffic jam. Munkustrap sang, "And to those that are frisky and frolical let my meaning be perfectly plain…"

Pouncival unsuccessfully tried punching Munkustrap to let go but when he knew that it would not work, he dropped his gloves like a human boxer would and pointed a finger warningly. The toms sang, "That my name it is Little Tom Pollicle and you'd better not do it again", as Munkustrap let the smaller kitten go finally and he sprawled onto the floor.

As he sang, "And is braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters, and every dog-jack of them notable fighters and so they stepped out, with their pipers in order…", Skimble and Quaxo started dancing a small jig.

"Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border", he sang and Tugger came out with a football/bagpipe and began to play a few notes. Tugger had said it was his "baby" and that he loved it and loved playing it. To make his point, he'd even start playing the thing at other Jellicle's birthday parties. The three other kittens and I put on these odd masks and began to make our way down to where the "Pekes" were.

"Then the Pugs

and the Poms held no longer aloof, but some from the balcony, some from the roof, joined in to the din with a…."

The queens were on one side of the Junkyard and the toms on the other side. We barked with the alternating again. "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark…"

"Until you could hear them all over the park", Munkustrap half-sang, half-spoke. He does that quite often which is pretty annoying especially when he's attempting a normal conversation. With his sing-song pitches it seems like he's mocking you when he's just being normal.

Alonzo stuck his tongue out at us which created commotion among us kittens. All of us queens and toms began to advance on each other slowly, but surely. Then Munkustrap ran forward and did the weird half-speaking thing, "Until you could hear them all over the park!"

All of us, with the exception of Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap, began to bark and howl at each other. Poor Munkustrap, he had on a baffled and frustrated expression as he ran to the front and yelled, "NO!"

We sat down quiet and chastised. He continued on as if nothing had happened, "Now when these bold heroes together assembled, the traffic all stopped, and the Underground trembled. And some of the neighbors were so much afraid that they started to ring up the Fire Brigade! When suddenly, up from a small basement flat, why who should stalk out but THE GREAT RUMPUS CAT?!"

Edging around the main entrance of the Junkyard we waited expectantly for Admetus in costume to come out. But instead, he playfully jumped out from behind us. It took Victoria awhile to notice he wasn't over there, but then again this was the gullible and slow kitten. Tugger once convinced her that a pig with wings had kissed her the night before and that she was sure to turn into a human at any given moment.

As Munkustrap narrated with an over-animated voice, "His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing", we pretended to cower in fear. Admetus/The Rumpus Cat jokingly swiped at his head but missed narrowly. Admetus/The Rumpus Cat opened his mouth wide open as Munkustrap continued, "He gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing."

Snapping his jaws shut in front of Munkustrap's face, The Rumpus Cat fell back to do movements with the words. "And when he looked through the bars of the area, you never saw anything fiercer!"

The Rumpus Cat's hair stood on end which made Rumpleteazer fake faint. Then Munkustrap added a, "Or hairier."

Admetus could barely keep his giggle/laugh down. Munkustrap sang, "And what with the glare of his eyes and his yawning the Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning. He looked at the sky and he gave a great leap and they every last one of them scattered like sheep."

We scattered like sheep and I missed the next few lines of the skit, but Alonzo tugged me over to the side and whispered, "Here let me help you."

Alonzo took the dog mask off my face gently and gave me his trademark grin. I shied away and leapt out to the Junkyard in time for Tugger to play a few more notes on his football/bagpipe. Tugger left dejectedly as we sang, "All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!"

Then we bowed down low, listening to the echoes our voices made. Then we slid toward our Jellicle leader to hear his announcement.

**Review please?**

**Okay, I won't post anymore chapters unless some other people review my other story, Together Forever.  
Take this more as a plead, not a threat, please. Thanks!**


	12. Jellicle Ball Part 1

**A/N: Okay, the Jellicle Ball is way too long for one chapter, so I'm splitting it into two or three parts.**

**Thanks to My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken for reviewing! And since someone reviewed my other story, I decided to continue as I had promised.  
**

Before we had settled down, the ever changing atmosphere of the Junkyard, shifted to a shining blue color. Jenny who was on my left side tapped my right shoulder making me turn the wrong way. I don't think she meant to do that, but as I turned my body all the way around she instructed me to get closer.

"Jellicle Cats and Dogs all must, Pollicle Dogs and Cats all must like undertakers come to dust", Old Deuteronomy sang. As he said the last word the sirens went off and the lights flickered from red to purple and back again. Lightning crackled somewhere in the distance as Demeter said, "Macavity!"

I swirled around hoping for a glimpse of my father. Even though it was common knowledge that my father was a "baddie", I still yearned for a glance of him. There was a shadow lurking around in a corner of the Junkyard and I strained my eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the cat. Demeter urged me away before I got a good look.

Against my mother's commands I prowled about the side of the Junkyard. Munkustrap looked for danger as Old Deuteronomy stepped down from the platform. I almost yelped when I saw Old Deuteronomy's fur start to shake. My anxiety passed as Quaxo's head popped out around his side. Quaxo was reassured by our Jellicle leader's nod and ran to the drainpipe.

When I looked back I found Munkustrap hovering by Old Deuteronomy in a protective squat. A sound came from the right side of the Junkyard and when I turn to see, it is Victoria. I rolled my eyes in desperation, it was probably Pouncival tricking her to go out again. Munkustrap almost pounced on her, but Old Deuteronomy shook him off with a motion of his paw. Since the coast seemed clear I came out of my hiding spot into the open causing a change in the atmosphere.

Victoria and Old Deuteronomy raised their paws in greeting but when Victoria heard my footsteps she got nervous and scared. Running away to the far right of the Junkyard she pattered her feet repetitively against the floor. I ran away shyly to the side when Munkustrap saw me. Quite nervous myself, I started to lift my legs up and down repeatedly the same as Victoria had done. On signal Victoria and I came together and began to dance in front of Old Deuteronomy as he sang. The dancing we were doing was more like putting up one pose after another.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one, come all", Old Deuteronomy began. Victoria, Munkustrap and I finally caught on and sang with him, "The Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."

Our last pose was one where we stand with our legs crossed and our arms crossed upside down. I heard a voice come from my right and while I felt Victoria turning to look, I waited patiently before quickly glancing. My suspicions were confirmed, it was Alonzo.

"Jellicle Cats are black and white", he began with a smirk. Victoria turned to me and gave me a knowing smile that told me everything. It was a sort of well-look-who-it-is smile. Alonzo continued to dance and grate his hips our way while singing/drawling, "Jellicle Cats are rather small."

Despite being level-headed, I was excited by his presence and began to knead the floor with my feet again. Victoria turned away shyly as Alonzo continued with, "Jellicle Cats are merry…"

"And bright", Pouncival hissed looking happy and hyper. Victoria smiled again and we both sang together, "And pleasant to hear when we get along."

Alonzo extended his arms so that his paws were in the air. He's rather tall for a tom and since I was much shorter I had to jump as high as I could to touch his paw. Alonzo smiled his flirtatious smile at me and signaled for me to follow him. Willingly I did as Skimble sang, "Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces!"

"Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes", replied Tumblebrutus. As I danced a little flirting dance with Alonzo, I barely heard Quaxo sing, "We like to practice our airs and graces."

"And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise", we all sang as we lifted our arms to touch the sky. Admetus, Munkustrap and Plato formed a row and walked forward while half-singing, half-speaking, "Jellicle Cats develop slowly."

"Jellicle Cats are not too big", Tumble said and flipped over quickly. Alonzo trained his eyes on my face while we circled around each other paw in paw. He whispered, "Jemima."

We twirled around once more before I spun around my back to his chest so that he was hugging me. His body smothered over mine as he whispered something. His arms were wound protectively around me as we whispered incoherent words. Finally we had to stop our small dance as the ending solo, Cassandra sang, "Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes."

With that Alonzo and I broke apart to gather in the small circle as all the Jellicles sang, "We're quiet enough in the morning hours, we're quiet enough in the afternoon."

Munkustrap and Quaxo leapt out and sang, "Reserving our terpsichorean powers."

ARGH! How I hate long words like those. Leave it to Munkustrap to pronounce them, I'm fine with simple words. "To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon", everyone sang.

Alonzo leaped out once and sang, "Jellicle Cats are black…"

"And white", cry Etcetera, Victoria and Rumpleteazer. Tumble, Skimble and Quaxo stalk over to them and say, "Jellicle Cats as we said are small."

The row from before, Admetus, Munkustrap and Plato come out again to sing, "If it happens to be a stormy night…"

"…we will practice a caper or two in the hall", sang Tumble, Skimble and Quaxo while doing a complicated dance movement. Tumble kicked Skimble's foot and Skimble kicked Quaxo's foot and Quaxo's feet kicked the air. When Quaxo landed he found himself looking at The Rum Tum Tugger.

"If it happens the sun is shining bright…", everyone chanted/sang as Tugger answered with a rough voice, "You said we had nothing to do at all."

Etcetera, Victoria and even Rumpleteazer crawled over to Tugger to fawn over him as the others all sang, "We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball."

Tugger thrust his hips backwards and the three queens tumbled backwards gracefully, except for Rumpleteazer. Graceful isn't one of the words that come to mind for her. Etcetera crawled under Tugger while Victoria scratched against his leg.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball", we sang.

Arranging ourselves into an orderly army squad of some sort, I found myself near the entrance of the Junkyard. Behind me was Electra, to my left was Mom and in the very front was Victoria. We sang the chorus again while dancing. The dancing is very hard to describe simply because I am not a good dictator. But Victoria boasted that we were graceful, charming and brilliant. In the middle of our dancing the Junkyard suddenly became very dark and we hurried to make it bright again by thinking happier thoughts.

We continued to dance even after it was light because of our love for dancing. Victoria, Mom, Etcetera, Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina broke away from our main group to the left side of the Junkyard to paw at the air. Scattering about, the Jellicles began to look for signs of danger although the siren had not gone off.

Then abruptly we huddled into a pyramid/group similar to the one while we were saying the Naming of Cats. Only difference was that our positions were changed. We roared suddenly looking very frightful, but later I was told by the watchful Exotica that my "frightful" roar was more cute than scary. Grrr…

As Quaxo took the spotlight with his fabulous dancing, the rest of us queens danced behind him briefly. Quaxo's tail was limp since he had pulled a muscle just before the ball. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own as it wrapped itself around Quaxo's body. Alonzo appeared and danced with him regally. I would say that their dancing was wonderful, but they were obviously showing off and playing around.

Pouncival joined them in their dance of taunting and showing off. Alonzo sidled towards Bombalurina and caught her attention with a swaying of his hips. His swaying hips style and Tugger's are totally different. Tugger's is meant to tantalize, but Alonzo's is more graceful and suave. Both Pouncival and Quaxo twirled as fast as a spinning top and Tumble cartwheeled out into the open Junkyard. He cartwheeled twice and the last time he did it with no hands. Show-off!!

Bombalurina decided to join them in their taunting and teasing. When Cassandra came out, Bombalurina went off to the side almost spiting in distaste at Cassandra. Alonzo took Cassandra's paw and swayed his hips smoothly again. But as soon as they were out of view, Alonzo dropped Cassandra's paw and came towards me.

Bomba began to dance and all the tom's eyes were on HER with HER swaying hips and HER elegant motions. Okay, I'm a bit jealous. As Etcetera and Cassandra joined in the dancing everyone turned to look at them. Then Mom and Tantomile went over and danced along. Five matching toms decided that the queens shouldn't have the entire spotlight and went to join with them.

Coricopat paired up with Tanto, obviously, but Plato went off with Mom, Tugger with Bomba, Admetus with Cassandra and Alonzo with Etcetera. Admetus was ecstatic about dancing with the untouchable Cassandra while Alonzo just looked bored with Etcetera. They left the stage quickly as Quaxo and Tumble danced like ballet dancers. I was sure that Tugger would tease them relentlessly about them being "ballerinas".

A few queens including me danced around in the background hoping to get seen by the toms. We spun towards the entrance of the Junkyard where Old Deuteronomy mysteriously appeared with his arms raised begging us to stop.

As soon as Old Deuteronomy left however, we started to spin again. We tilted our reads back in reverence before spinning again. When his forlorn expression did not disappear we raised our arms to touch him. Victoria took the spotlight again as she danced in front of us. There was another slight alteration in the air as I knew what was happening next. The Mating Dance.

**I know, I cut Part 1 off at the wrong moment. I just didn't know how to end it. My spelling check went all crazy, so if there are any errors, please forgive me.**

**Please review this! And please, look at my other story, Together Forever! I'm desperate.**


	13. Jellicle Ball Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me awhile. I couldn't really describe the dancing in detail, so this is a short chapter. Sorry, again!**

**To mit: Thank you for reviewing and yes, I believe I got the wrong lyrics. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**To MoonlitKitten123: Thanks for reviewing yet again!  
**

Tumblebrutus found me and pulled me over to the side. Soon all the Jellicles were coupled up and formed a circle around the Junkyard. In the middle were Victoria and Plato. The spotlight shined on them leaving an eerie mist about. Victoria moved towards Plato and he rubbed his head against her waist. Suddenly Victoria stumbled backwards and ruffled her head to find a speck of something. I couldn't see what it was, but I'm sure it was a love token of some sort.

They advanced on each other and rubbed their faces together in a sort of kiss. Victoria raised her arms while Plato ran his hands down her back to lift her up. This wasn't really mating it was simply a dance that showed that Victoria was entering queenhood. I had never seen a Mating Dance done before, but Plato and Victoria seemed to be doing quite well. I could tell that Quaxo was jealous by the sour expression on his face.

Tumble pulled me along with a strong arm and I saw Pounce doing a handstand. As Plato placed Victoria on top of Skimble, I crawled towards the middle with Tumble scratching me gently. Everyone gathered in a sort of big nap circle and raised their hands to the moon and back down. I lay next to Tumble curled into him.

Everyone seemed to doze off but scant seconds later Quaxo, Tantomile and Coricopat sounded the alarm. We all awoke with a start to find Grizabella had entered the Junkyard again but from a different entrance. Alonzo climbed up on the TSE 1 car trunk and startled Grizabella with a hiss. Now that I think about it, he is quite a prat.

For no reason at all everyone started dancing, maybe it was to make her feel bad that she was too old to dance. I joined in simply because I didn't want to be left out. We all started dancing and soon my sorrow for Grizabella was replaced by happiness and joy. Sometimes my mom thinks I have the lowest attention span ever, especially the time where I was singing and then my mind wandered off and I forgot the words. That wasn't my favorite moment…

Jellicles are supposed to feel alive with dancing anyway, so what happened to me was completely normal, or so I tell myself. The lights blared red as our excitement heightened. Then the Jellicles split into two groups and the lights changed to a dimmer blue. Then we leapt over so that the groups switched places.

Cassandra, Munkustrap and Tugger leapt out too. Then we scattered and soon only Quaxo, Tumble, Alonzo and Plato were left dancing in the center. Then more toms joined them in the front and the queens were stuck in the back! How unfair is that? The Rum Tum Tugger didn't join them, though; maybe he thought he was superior. Anyway, Tugger went up towards the spot where Old Deuteronomy sat and talked with him a bit.

The toms finally left the area so that we could take over. But queens are always nicer than toms and we began to share the floor. Tugger even joined the toms to dance which was a first for him. Etcetera began to drool and swoon at the same time. I entered the dance right next to Tugger and even though I love him and stuff, he didn't distract me at all. I guess dancing is better than a tom after all.

We continued to dance and soon everyone joined in yet again. The dancing continued until the end (of course) where we jumped up once and fell to the ground and stayed still.

I proceeded to go towards Old Deuteronomy was and everyone followed suit to gather round him. Then we heard heavy footsteps and I turned around to see the old cat, Grizabella. She looked even wearier and I realized that we had completely forgotten about her. For a moment no one moved and then the next moment everyone walked away in disgust.

**Any and all review are appreciated! Thank you for reading this far.**


	14. Memory

**A/N: I don't know whether this fic is still read anymore. But I've finally updated. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but Memory is a short section of the video!**

**Please review if you're still reading!  
**

Even Tugger strode over to Grizabella with a look of utter disgust. He straightened his mane in a very haughty manner. I reached out once more trying to touch Grizabella, but once again Skimble blocked me from the old cat. Obeying, I followed Skimble out of the way just as Pounce went over to Grizabella and pretended to be nice. This time I wasn't fooled one bit by his behavior.

True to his nature, Pounce butted her backwards so hard she almost fell over. Mom held out her hands just in case Grizabella was going to fall. So she did care about Grizabella. Mom's hand almost brushed Grizabella's, but Bomba touched her on the shoulder and both of them left without another word. They were clearly shunning her in a mean way. Munkustrap stood tall, blocking her path. Old Deuteronomy reached out an arm as if waving him off. Munkustrap was almost reluctant, but followed Deuteronomy's advice.

Alone in the Junkyard, Grizabella stood, looking lost in the wide world. Jelly, Jenny and Victoria crawled into the open space of the Junkyard for some reason. Jelly sang in a cautious voice, "You see the border of her coat, is torn and stained with sand."

As she sang Victoria attempted to get closer to the glamour cat, but Jelly saw her and tore her arm away before she reached her goal. I leapt out of my hiding spot and sang quietly, "And you see the corner of her eye twist…"

My paw reached out further to Grizabella and she lurched forward to meet me. Our paws were so close to each other as I finished with, "…like a crooked pin."

Out of nowhere, Jenny grabbed my arm and pushed me away with a last hiss at Grizabella. Once again the old cat was alone. I tumbled into the dark crevices of the Junkyard to find Alonzo. He was curled up as if anticipating my arrival.

"It's okay, Jemima", Alonzo whispered comfortingly. I nodded and crawled to his side to watch Grizabella's next move. She was dancing under the moonlight trying to enjoy herself or something. As she danced she kept stopping in the middle as if something was wrong and bothering her.

Suddenly she began to sing.

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_

_Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning_

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_."

The pure sound of her voice and the sad lyrics of the song made me cry. I thought of her standing out there all alone with only the moon as her companion. Why was it that nobody else, besides Victoria, understood her or tried to sympathize with her? What had she done wrong?

Grizabella began to leave but Old Deuteronomy extended one large paw trying to stop her. She stopped for a moment, cocked one ear and held out her paw waiting for someone to touch her. But no one did. Old Deuteronomy tried to get up, but he was far too old. I wanted to leap up and run over, but Alonzo held me and shook his head gravely.

I was too late anyway since she had left the Junkyard again.

**Reviews please? I have about 4 other stories that I work on, but review make the updating process go faster!**


	15. Moments of Happiness

**A/N: This may come as a huge surprise. I'm updating! With school and winter break and everything. Ugh. Thanks for reviewing it really encouraged me to update! Sorry again!**

**To .: Thanks for reviewing! This may be a little late, but hope you're still reading. You'll find out about Jemima and Grizabella later. I've got it planned, at least, I think I have. Thanks for your wonderful advice!**

**To Alphoscapsy-cola, lily and defrost113: Thanks!**

**To VeerleTarjaFreak: Your reviews do help! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Old Deuteronomy sat down on the edge of the platform looking forlorn and old. Well, old no doubt he was, but still, he looked even older. The rest of the Jellicles moved into the Junkyard playing around, scratching and biting. Pouncival mounted onto the rocking chair once again and perched like a lookout. Without warning he pounced down towards the TSE 1.

The Junkyard was filled with excitement as we all knew the Jellicle Ball was proceeding. Etcetera was fighting with Plato or someone and Cassandra was displaying herself in a haughty manner that made me want to hit her for some reason. Maybe it was because she had been dancing with Alonzo awhile back. Jealousy is an evil monster.

Then out of a cave, Jelly escorted an old ragged cat to the middle of the Junkyard. He must have been an important cat once in his lifetime since Alonzo greeted him respectfully. Skimble and Jenny rushed over to help him, probably in fear that he would tumble. After all the cat did look quite fragile.

Without asking anyone, I somehow knew that the old cat had to be Jelly's father. It was a sort of feeling like premonition but not quite. Jenny found a barrel or basket for him to sit on and the old cat gratefully sat down. All of us looked at the cat with mild interest since he was in the center.

The odd feeling swept over me again and I knew, I just knew his name was a plant or food of some sort. Something like...asparagus! I scoffed at myself for thinking such absurd thoughts, since we already had someone named Asparagus in the Junkyard. It was rare to have two cats with the same exact common name.

Sitting down next to Tantomile and Coricopat, I looked at the two mystical cats with awe. They were so calm and kind looking.

Instead of Gus beginning to sing a song or something, Old Deuteronomy sang. It was odd since usually guests were allowed to sing first. But I was sure that Old Deuteronomy wasn't trying to be rude, so there was definitely a reason behind this.

"_The moments of happiness  
We had the experience but missed the meaning  
And approach to the meaning restores the experience  
In a different form, beyond any meaning  
We can assign to happiness."_

Not one of us dared move as Old Deuteronomy spoke to us. I had a feeling that most of the Jellicles didn't understand what he was saying. It was a foreign language for all they knew. I closed my eyes and drank in the words.

"_The past experience revived in the meaning  
Is not the experience of one life only  
But of many generations - not forgetting  
Something that is probably quite ineffable._"

My friends, family, they all looked deep in thought but thoroughly confused. Then a surge of energy, something, I'm not sure I can explain or describe what, went through my body. Head to claw it went and I shuddered.

Tantomile and Coricopat were doing something odd. Cori leaned down and fluttered his paw awkwardly as Tantomile gracefully took it and lifted me up. My head spun around and around as I sang. I had no idea what was happening, but sang on with the words of Old Deuteronomy urging me.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin."_

I fell down back to the ground as gracefully as I could manage as all the Jellicles joined in. Somehow, through my words they all understood now, what the meaning of happiness was. Or at least figured out what Old Deuteronomy had sung previously.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin._"

Surprisingly even Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, forever pranksters, were solemn. As one we stood up and looked at the night sky with awe and disbelief that we had missed so much on the meaning of what happiness is.

Then as the Jellicles clambered over to Old Deuteronomy, the old cat walked into the middle of the Junkyard as if looking for something or someone. Old Deuteronomy walked over and embraced him warmly signaling to Jelly to help him in this faltering state. I sat down in front of the spot where Old Deuteronomy was sitting, next to Pouncival and Munkustrap.

Jelly smiled and started to sing.

**Please review? Pretty please? I updated so you review? That's the exchange, right....?**


	16. Gus: The Theatre Cat

**A/N: So many reviews! How could I resist? Finally an update. Cheer on please. This is kind of hurried and Jemima doesn't have much of a part. I always thought this part was one of the boringest parts of the movie. So if this chapter is dull and you love Gus, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow.**

**To Logitah: Sorry, I can't put Growltiger's Last Stand in here. Unless you have a script or something I can follow.**

**To Alika Jones, DarkFallenAngel123, Dr Rosemary Weir, and mutinykitten: THANKS!!!!! SO!!! MUCH!!!!**

**To .: Thanks for following the story so far. I tried working on relations this chapter...I might've failed.**

**To Quaxo Mistoffelees: Hmm. Your favorite character...huh? I wonder. :)  
**

* * *

Jelly began to sing in her sweet high voice, "Gus is the Cat at the Theatre Door.  
His name as I ought to have told you before is really Asparagus."

Asparagus? But wasn't that other cat Asparagus? I was so confused my head spun every which way.

"But that's such a fuss to pronounce that we usually call him just Gus. His coat's very shabby. He's thin as a rake and he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake."

That's why his paws had been shaking all the time. I thought he had merely been nervous. Jellylorum patted his paws with her own in a comforting and motherly way.

"Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats but no longer a terror to mice or to rats", Jellylorum continued. I'd have to agree with her last line. He probably couldn't have scared away a timid insect. Gus simply looked too fragile.

"For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime, though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time", Jellylorum walked behind Gus and paced around while singing.

"And whenever he joins his friends at their club, which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub", Jellylorum spat the last word out with a look of distaste. Apparently she didn't like pubs that much. Gus had an indifferent expression throughout the song without even a raised eyebrow as recognition. No offense to an elder, but is he still there?

"He loves to regale them if someone else pays with anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days. For he once was a star of the highest degree. He has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree." Jellylorum leapt about so animated and excited.

While sitting below Old Deuteronomy I tried really hard to pay attention, but it wasn't much use. The harder I tried to pay attention, the farther my mind wandered. I saw Quaxo looking quite pleased with himself and I knew why as I saw he was sitting next to Victoria. Suddenly a new voice started singing and I woke up from my slight trance. It was Gus. His voice was withered and old.

"_I have played, in my time, every possible part  
And I used to know seventy speeches by heart  
I'd extemporize backchat  
I knew how to gag  
And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag  
I knew how to act with my back and my tail  
With an hour of rehearsal  
I never could fail  
I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts  
Whether I took the lead or in character parts_

_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell  
When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell_"

Gus was certainly acting more alive while singing. He was smiling.

"_In the pantomime season I never fell flat  
And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat  
But my grandest creation  
As history will tell  
Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell_"

Jelly took up singing again. Her sweet voice rang, "Then if someone will give him a toothful of gin he will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne. At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat when some actor suggested the need for a cat."

Gus grinned and sang, "And I say now these kittens they do not get trained as we did in the days when Victoria reigned."

I saw Victoria purr and lean backwards at her name. Quaxo laughed and patted her on the head gently.

Gus continued, "They never get drilled in a regular troupe and they think they are smart just to jump through a hoop."

Jelly smiled and sang as Gus scratched himself. "And he says as he scratches himself with his claws." She batted his paw away.

"Well, the theatre is certainly not what it was. These modern productions are all very well but there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell. That moment of mystery when I made history as Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell." Gus' voice fell away.

The old cat rose up and followed something around. Apparently he was following someone. Truly his mind must have been faltering. There was nothing there.

Gus looking lost began again, "These modern productions are all very well but there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell. That moment of mystery…"

He began to tear up and was going to cry. I felt so sorry for him. I got up from my spot and went towards his thin figure. But Jelly had already begun to escort him from the Junkyard. He buried his face in Jelly's fur and they left.

While leaving I made a pose suggesting rest. Hoping the Everlasting Cat would understand and let him sleep.

**Bored to death yet? No? Well if not, please, I beg of you, review! Skimbleshanks is almost there! Please?!?!?!?**


	17. Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat

**A/N: Now before you read this chapter, if you are a die hard fan of Skimble's, do not hurt me...please! I recently read the lyrics and the first thing that popped into my head was, "Creepy Stalker!!!" So do not blame me for this. This is a happier chapter, so please review! If you hate my version of Skimble, I will rewrite it if you want!**

**To Sitara: Thanks for reviewing! You seem like a Skimble fan, if so...forgive me.**

**To Alika Jones: For your question, well I like Jemima with Alonzo, seeing as my username does kind of suggest that fandom. But I'm fine with Jemima and any other tom, unless he's like an old fogey. Like I can't exactly see Jemima with Gus, now that I think about it...ew! **

**To Logitah: Well, I've already gone past Growltiger's Stand. If I have time, I'll rewrite it so that Growltiger's Last Stand will fit in!**

**To PlatoLuvr-08: I haven't quite gotten to Mr. Mistoffelees yet, but I'll search for that part that you mention and try and add it in!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!  
**

* * *

The music changed drastically into a happier tune. Old Deuteronomy motioned me towards him and together we sang, "Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat!"

Where was the Railway Cat anyway, I thought. Then I saw Skimble taking a nap on the trunk of the T.S.E.1. I couldn't blame him as I was already so tired from the whole ball. I slid over on the ground as all the Jellicles joined in.

"The Cat of the Railway Train", we sang. I gathered with other kittens around the trunk of the car. Then in quieter voices we sang, "There's a whisper down the line at 11:39 when the Night Mail's ready to depart. Saying, 'SKIMBLE! Where is Skimble? Has he gone to hunt a thimble? We must find him or the train can't start.'"

Skimble woke up and began singing in his Scottish accent, "All the guards and all the porters and the station master's daughters would be searching high and low. Saying 'Skimble, where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble then the Night Mail just can't go.'"

He scurried off the car trunk onto the main part of the Junkyard. I got a better look at him. He was an orange and brown stripish cat with a neat brown vest on. Then Skimbleshanks continued, "At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue…"

At this Skimble pointed at an imaginary clock or signal somewhere. I watched Rumpleteazer copying him behind his back.  
"…And the passengers all frantic to a man. That's when I would appear…"

Electra pounced on something imaginary. We were really going crazy.

"…and I'd saunter to the rear. I'd been busy in the luggage van!"

Rumpleteazer had had so much fun mimicking Skimble that I wanted to try it too. So when the line, "And the signal went all clear", was sung I copied his motions hesitantly as did Etcetera and Rumple. Then about all the kittens gathered behind Skimble kind of like a railway train and we followed his movements again.

Then Skimble walked around Tumble and Asparagus (the young one...) daintily while singing.

"You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge of the Sleeping Car Express. From the driver and the guards…" Victoria yawned exaggeratingly. "…To the bagmen playing cards, I would supervise them all more or less."

I whispered to Etcetera, who was beside me to remind me to never go on the Sleeping Car Express. I mean, how can you supervise someone "more or less"?

Chorus went like this:

"_Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces of the travelers in the first and the third. He established control by a regular patrol and he'd know at once if anything occurred._"

Cassandra placed something in Skimble's hand. I like to think that it was a coin since Skimble bit it to test it. If it was a walnut or something, that would have been a tad weird.

"He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking and it's certain that he didn't approve of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet when Skimble was about and on the move!"

I was having a whispered conversation with Etcetera. I whispered, "It sounds like he's a creepy stalker."

"Stalker's aren't creepy!" she answered in a too loud voice. Old Deuteronomy probably would have frowned. Of course, I had forgotten that Etcetera spent most of her free time spying on Tugger…

Then Skimble showed up in front of us and raised his arms up in an I-caught-you-holding-a-whispered-conversation-during-my-song way.

"You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks! He's a cat that couldn't be ignored. So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail when Skimbleshanks was aboard!"

At aboard we were supposed to jump up and I accidently jumped too early, but I don't think anyone really noticed. We lay on the floor just leaving a semi-circle for Skimble to stand in.

Skimble sang on complete with hand movements.

"_It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den  
With their name written up on the door  
And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet  
And not a speck of dust upon the floor_

_There was every sort of light  
You could make it dark or bright  
And a button you could turn to make a breeze  
And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in  
And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze_."

I don't know if she planned it, but Rumpleteazer just happened to add the sound effect of a realistic sneeze. Well, maybe it was real, after all, Mungojerrie can burp on will.

"_Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly,  
"Do you like your morning tea weak or strong?"  
But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him  
For Skimble won't let anything go wrong._"

More and more I thought that Skimble was kind of a creepy stalker, but he was so happy and jolly…well, I had to trust him. We sang, "When they crept into their cozy berth and pulled up the counterpane they all could reflect that it was very nice to know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice. They can leave all that to the Railway Cat. The Cat of the Railway Train."

Skimble climbed atop the trunk of the T.S.E.1 and directed us to build the pretend railway train. I hadn't really listened when we were given a preview of what to do, so I just went along.

We used some sort of fabric tunnel as the body of the train, some real wheels for the back wheels and pot tops (or something of that sort) for the front wheels. Lucky me, I got to hold a pot top. Tumble got the flash light thingy! It was so unfair you wouldn't have believed it. Cassandra reached out and kept on picking at Tumble's head fur. He didn't seem to mind.

"_In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright  
Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea  
With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch  
Only stopping here and there to catch a flea_

_They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew  
That I was walking up and down the station  
They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle  
Where I met the station master with elation_.

_They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police  
If there was anything they ought to know about_

_When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait  
For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out!_"

Then someone must have slipped because suddenly everyone was pushed about and the balance was lost. The pretend railway train became quite disassembled.

We sang as we cleaned up, "And he gives a wave of his long brown tail which says "I'll see you again! You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail, The Cat of the Railway Train!"

Then us kittens again gathered behind Skimble like a train and danced behind him. Then Skimble left us and climbed up Alonzo's back. I slid to the ground watching intently. I was happy even though we were singing about some creepy stalker. I was smiling.

Suddenly the lights flashed purple, blue and red. I didn't need to hear the laugh or the sight of him laughing to tell me who it was. It was him. It was my father.

**Review!!!! Please? I feel like the end is a cliff-hanger although we all know what happens... But please? Pretty please with sprinkled Pollicles on top? Reviews make my day. Now I'm mad...I'm not going to update until there are 5 reviews for this chap! Okay, okay...I'm not that mean, but please????!?!?**

**P.S. Sorry Skimble lovers!!!!!  
**


	18. Macavity the Mystery Cat

**A/N: REJOICE! This fic has 50 reviews...well in reality 51, but 50 was my goal! YAY! 12 whole reviews for Chapter 17. Sorry, I cut this chapter off at a weird place, but...read anyway? Thanks!**

**To Casperace13, mit, PlatoLuvr-08, VeerleTarjaFreak: Thanks for your reviews, they really helped!**

**To staringelf (sorry your username format won't work on here!) : Sorry I'm vague in this one too! But what does one think when their mother sings about how bad her/his father is?**

**To Alika Jones: No, that's okay, I miss things like that too.**

**To DarkFallenAngel123: I'm glad I made your day!**

**To Logitah: It's okay...thanks for reviewing!**

**To Sitara: Sorry! I missed your birthday. Happy Birthday and here's a belated present!**

**To Etcetera343: Thanks for the generous offer. I might need help at the end, but for now...I'm semi-okay.**

**To Lucy-is-Great: I can't wait either!**

**To Dr Rosemary Weir: That's really cute! I wish my friends were like that!**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

I remember being half-scared and half-nervous. Then my mom's voice, "Macavity!" only confirmed what I knew. The lights in the Junkyard were a dim purple red blue color making it seem like a corny scary movie. But it had been so real that it wasn't corny at all. The older cats stood around us guarding.

Munkustrap looked around for Macavity to make sure that he didn't suddenly appear and kill us all. He laughed once more with thunder rippling through his throat for a devastating effect. Etcetera boldly growled back, but I'm pretty sure Father hadn't been intimidated. Mom's paw reached out to me but we were a bit away.

Suddenly, Macavity made his appearance laughing the whole time catching us off guard. He held his hand out and the world went black for a few seconds. I'm not sure entirely what happened, but Mom said that he had hypnotized us or something. The main thing I remember was Macavity/Dad spinning around laughing and then leaving with his Henchrats. Then I noticed Old Deuteronomy was gone.

Mom had whispered to me, "Listen to our song." I hadn't really understood but everyone else left the main part of the Junkyard. At a hidden place I watched my mom and Bombalurina.

Mom circled the Junkyard cautiously as Bomba made her way up to the platform part. Then Mom messed around with her hair/head fur and started to sing in her beautiful voice. "Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called the Hidden Paw for he's a master criminal who can defy the law."

She sang complete with dance movements. I remembered then that she had told me to listen. She wanted me to know about my father. Mom sang on, "He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair. For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"

Mom continued in a way I never wanted to see her dance again. She seemed like Bomba, but I guess when she was young, she must have been something like Bombalurina. She sang, "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's broken every human law. He breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare."

Etcetera came to console me in her own special way. She then asked, "What the heck's a fakir? Did she mean faker?"

I didn't have time to answer since I wanted to know more about my villainous father. "And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"

Mom reached out her hands to signal that. Electra and Rumpleteazer who had been edging closer dodged away. "You may seek him in the basement. You may look up in the air."

The word, "air", hung for a few seconds and then she dropped down into a crouch. Then looking up, "But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!"

Then Bombalurina came in with her deeper voice, "Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in."

I knew that Bomba would dance so flirtatiously, but it didn't help that she was singing about MY father like that. Anyway, "His brow is deeply lined in thought. His head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect. His whiskers are uncombed."

Now that she mentioned it, he had looked a little dirty from a distance but all in all, not too bad. Then Bomba swayed her head in unison to, "He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake and when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake!"

Putting it like that, my father sounded a lot creepier than Skimble a.k.a. stalker. Bomba continued, "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity for he's a fiend in feline shape."

Mom looked at Bomba oddly and in response Bomba stuck a paw out at Mom causing her to turn away. Apparently she had been trying to tell Bomba that she shouldn't say those things when I was in hearing range.

"A monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street. You may see him in the square." Victoria and Tantomile looked on.

"But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"

Then Mom came in with, "He's outwardly respectable." I was still confused about their past though. Mom was obviously trying not to say anything too bad about Dad. Bomba countered with, "I know, he cheats at cards."

Mom looked surprised at that information. Every Jellicle knows that cheating at cards is the worst thing anybody can do. Mom sang, "And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's."

A huge surprise came, Mom copied Bomba's movements!!! I was horrified and I even gasped.

Bomba sang, "And when the lard is looted", Mom continued, "Or when the jewel case is rifled."

Most of us queens had started to come out. I came out slowly with Etcetera. I spotted Victoria a distance away. Mom shook her hand at me.

"Or when the milk is missing", Bomba sang to Electra and Rumple. Mom sang, "Or another Peke's been stifled!"

She basically screamed the stifled part. Cassandra covered her ears as did Etcetera. We crawled back into the main part of the Junkyard. As Bomba and Mom sang, "Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair. There's the wonder of the thing, Macavity's not there!" they went to the center of the Junkyard.

All the queens got up (including me, I'm a queen! Alright, half a queen), and started to copy Bomba and Mom. We stood up and danced. I was on the end of the left part of the Junkyard.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!_

_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known  
I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone  
Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
Just controls the operations  
The Napoleon of Crime!_"

We shook our heads back and continued. All together we sang, "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape. A monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street. You may see him in the square, but when a crime's discovered then Macavity-Macavity…"

Our voices grew louder, "Macavity!" Then we yelled Macavity one more time. "But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"

Our song ended again as the lights grew dangerous red in warning. Again the laugh came. If I ever have the chance to speak to my dad, I'd tell him the laugh was really cliché and tiring. But I'm sure I wouldn't have the guts.

Munkustrap bravely laughed back. Then from the rocking chair he appeared out of nowhere to where Tugger had first appeared. Macavity held his paws out in mock defeat as his Henchrats brought Old Deuteronomy back in. We all rushed to greet the furry leader. I reached him fourth.

All the kittens protectively held on to him. Mom started acting strangely. She growled and snapped. Suddenly she reared back in alarm with Bomba being concerned. Mom reared over to the side and we spread apart from Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap was worried but he trusted Mom.

Then Mom sped forward and leapt onto Old Deuteronomy's back. When she landed I thought, "That must've hurt."

Normally for any old cat it would've hurt. But then Old Deuteronomy started spinning around faster than any old cat can go. As he gained in speed Munkustrap was clearly worried. It was obvious that it wasn't Old Deuteronomy.

It was, "MACAVITY!" We all screamed. How did he do that?

**So review? Look at the last chapter, that got 12 reviews! Can we get more than 12 reviews this time? I'll wait until there are more than twelve reviews for this chapter to continue on. If we never reach 12...well I guess I'll never be able to update. So for the sake of all that is sane, please review!**

**Let's see if we can hit 100 reviews before the end...a challenge!  
**


	19. Macavity Fight

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Will you guys accept my apology? I was kind of mean last chapter, demanding for reviews...then I totally forgot about this story. Sorry, lo siento, mi dispiace, désolé, 御免なさい (gomenasai), 对不起 (dui bu qi), es tut mir leid, asfa, извините (izviniite). Okay, you get it.**

**Since I haven't written in awhile some of the things might be off canon, etc. I added some dialogue to the Macavity-Munkustra-Alonzo fight.**

**To my kind, lovely, wonderful reviewers:**

**To Alika Jones, PlatoLuvr-08****, mutinykitten: Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**To VeerleTarjaFreak: Sorry for updating so so so so late!**

**To Logitah: I will try my best!**

**To Dr Rosemary Weir: Ohmygosh, I'm sorry! It was sort of evil.**

**To Zabbie Q: Thanks for reviewing! I am interested in how this ends, since I'm not sure how to make it seem like everytihng is over.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Macavity ripped his Old Deuteronomy mask off in one fluid motion and began to dance around the Junkyard attempting to frighten us all. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared at that point. He threw Mom off his back towards where Munkustrap and I were standing. Bomba and Munkustrap were worried for both of us and tried to cover us from my father. Macavity looked straight at me for the first time in my life and his eyes narrowed as they darted to Demeter and then to Munkustrap. Then he roared with anger and knocked Alonzo down with some sort of magic and then Jenny too. Then he rubbed his hair/head fur and down his body in a vain and creepy sort of way. Sliding towards the edge of the Junkyard on his knees, Macavity growled evilly.

Scared out of my mind, I crawled over to Etcetera where we looked at each other confused and frightened, among other emotions I suppose. Etcetera got a little too close to Macavity and he knocked her out of the way without even touching her and did the same to Electra. (**A/N: Well in the movie Macavity thrusts his hand out and then the Jellicles have a spaz attack…**)

Meanwhile Munkustrap was still doing his best to guard Mom, but Macavity swiped him out of the way violently and grabbed Mom by her arms. (**A/N: Well actually for cats it would be their front legs, but it sounds odd to say, "Macavity grabbed her by her front legs."**) He dragged her over a bit and was about to pick her up when Munkustrap finally recovered and grabbed her legs. I really wanted to help Mom, but I was frozen with fear and besides it wasn't like I could go up to Dad and smack him. There ensued a tug of war with Mom and it looked a bit painful to me. Not too long after the tug of war started, Alonzo (being the second-in-command guy) rescued Mom and carried her out of the way. Since Mom was safe I was a little relieved about that, but still one of the most dangerous cats was in the Junkyard.

Munkustrap blocked Dad from following Alonzo and snarled ferociously. Macavity swiped at his face causing a deep scratch and Munkustrap quickly recovered to lash back at him. They started to battle and Macavity seemed to grow angrier by the moment. Then Dad circled around and yelled, "Why did it have to be Demeter?"

Munkustrap furrowed his brow in confusion and muttered, "Huh?"

Then the Hidden Paw came and slapped at Munkustrap again. I mentally winced since it looked really painful. Macavity said, "You had to steal her away from me didn't you? Were you jealous?"

It was only fair for Munkustrap to hit back at him as well. Munkustrap spat back, "I love her and that's more than you could ever give her."

Macavity leapt onto Munkustrap's back and roared, "You even mated with her and had a kitten!" (**A/N: Well, in human standards, people get mad over affairs and stuff, so logically Macavity would too…**)

He was thrown off Munkustrap's back and slid on the ground. Munkustrap flipped over in attempt to attack Macavity and ended up on the ground. He bellowed, "What are you talking about?"

"That kitten back there that you were protecting. She looks exactly like Demeter so don't try and trick me!" Macavity squinted hard at our protector. Etcetera and I gasped at the fact that Macavity didn't know I was his daughter. I naturally assumed that he knew about me since everyone else did too. Alonzo came closer over to us in case Macavity tried to harm or kidnap me.

Munkus jumped at Macavity but was thrown back. Dad reached out one hand and sort of hypnotized Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head to get out of the daze. They clawed at each other's backs leaving deep wounds with blood trickling down from them. Alonzo edged closer to the fight since Macavity was obviously winning. Then Dad tossed Munkus down on the ground and he lay still as other Jellicles gathered around him worried.

Alonzo jumped in and pushed Macavity backwards in a show of hatred. He flexed his muscles ready to pounce and shouted, "You idiot! That is Demeter's daughter, but the father isn't Munkustrap."

Macavity yelled back as he too was ready to spring at his opponent, "Then who's the father?"

"That's your daughter!" Alonzo said as he charged at Macavity. I was frozen to the spot where I was sitting waiting for Macavity's reaction. He picked Alonzo up and spun him around and around until he threw Alonzo off to the side.

"You lie", Macavity whispered loud enough only for Alonzo, Etcetera and me to hear. He was noticeably wounded from fighting two strong cats. He looked straight at me with wild eyes for barely a moment. As Alonzo fell down Mungojerrie jumped up to help him and swiped Macavity. Mungojerrie and Alonzo aren't friends, they're more like enemies. Let's just say it had something to do with a prank gone horribly wrong and lots of shouting.

The Napoleon of Crime wasn't even trying to get to me anymore since a bunch of Jellicles ran forward to help Alonzo and he was overwhelmed. He ran up the T.S.E.1 trunk and grabbed something. I'm not sure what he grabbed since I was still frozen from what had happened. All I know is electricity sparkled above his head and everything became pitch black.

All I could think in the darkness was how he didn't believe I was his daughter.

**A/N: Yes, short chapter...so sorry once again. Please review, if you're still reading...which I hope you are.**


	20. Mr Mistoffelees

**A/N: Well since I had the time I decided to update. I'm trying to update this regularly so that I can actually finish this.**

**To my awesome, marvelous, magical reviewers:**

**To Logitah, DarkFallenAngel123: Thanks for reviewing!**

**To PlatoLuvr-08: I found the spot after watching that part about 3 times! It was hard to add it into the story, but I tried as best as I could.**

**To Alika Jones: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**To Zabbie Q., VeerleTarjaFreak: I wanted a twist since I felt the story was getting a little dull. Thanks!**

**To Jemima101: Your welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Note: I always thought that Mr. Mistoffelees was kind of stuck-up at times and I kind of made Jemima dislike him a bit...sorry! I also didn't want to spend so much time remembering how to spell his name, so I just abbreviated to Mr. Misto....**

* * *

"Macavity's not there", the whispers rang out. The Junkyard was pitch black with only the light of the moon to illuminate the surroundings. The headlight for the fake train during the creepy stalker's song was used to make it easier for us to see. Jellicle cats can see okay in the dark, but still better safe than sorry. I watched Munkustrap walk towards Mom and they snuggled each other. I turned my head away still remembering what Macavity had said. A dark figure showed up beside me and whispered, "Jemima?"

I was so startled that I actually leapt into the air and over to the right about 2 feet. Squinting harder I revealed it was only Alonzo and not some creepy ghost. I stammered, "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" I might sound crazy but there was a hint of worry in his voice as he asked me the question. Embarrassed I stuttered back, "I-I'm f-f-fine, of course. Why?"

"Well your dad's words were kind of harsh, but I'm sure he was in surprise", Alonzo breathed slowly as if not wanting to tick me off. But I finally realized that I couldn't let Macavity control my life like this. I replied to Alonzo, "M-Macavity isn't my f-father. A father is s-s-someone who c-cares for his child."

"Why are you stuttering?" Straight to the point as always, Alonzo rubbed his head along my back. Then I noticed that I had been stuttering so I came up with a conclusion, "Prob-probably from sh-shock."

Before Alonzo could answer however the rest of the Jellicles quietly sang, "We have to find Old Deuteronomy."

Then out of nowhere a deep masculine voice said, "You ought to ask", the light shined towards the face revealing a very laid-back Rum Tum Tugger, "Magical Mister Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat."

I faintly remembered Tugger talking to Quaxo about that, but I couldn't remember at all who the original conjuring cat was. Tugger continued, "There can be no doubt about that."

I rolled my eyes way up, because besides being a total heartthrob, Tugger was also the number one most irritating Jellicle. He had also mysteriously disappeared when Macavity had arrived. Then Tugger sat up a bit and said, "Please, listen to me and don't scoff, all his inventions are off his own bat. There's no such cat in the metropolis. He holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusions. The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees' Conjuring Turn."

I crawled towards the light and next to Pouncival and Rumpleteazer. Tugger raised his arms up, crouched down and started to sing, "And we all say, 'Oh well, there never was an ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

Rumpleteazer was bouncing around in a happy manner and her infectious mood caught on. That's one of the greatest things about her, she can make anyone feel better. Tugger jumped down from the T.S.E. 1 trunk to continue singing about this Magical Mr. Misto-err..whatever.

"He is quiet and small, he is black from his ears to the tip of his tail", Tugger motioned by swinging his tail teasingly towards Etcetera. She looked quite excited that the Maine Coon was paying so much attention to her. In the background Demeter and Bomba sang something that sounded like, "Ooh ah."

"He can creep through the tiniest crack, he can walk on the narrowest rail", Tugger walked towards Etcetera flirting with her again. Tugger smiled and sang, "He can pick any card from the pack, he is equally cunning with dice. He's always deceiving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice. Ow!"

I jumped back startled and excited with Bomba watching me nervously for some reason. Tugger sang more, "He can play any trick with a cork or a spoon and a bit of fish paste. If you look for a knife or a fork and you think it was merely misplaced. You've seen it one moment but then it is gone but you'll find it next week laying out on the lawn."

With that Tugger pointed upwards where a black and white cat with yellow sparkling lights on his fur came twirling down on a length of rope. Tugger sang as the cat who was probably Mr. Misto (heck I can't remember the rest of his name) descended down, "And then we all say, 'Oh well, there never was an ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

Mr. Misto came down to the ground and he made the rope disappear then turned around with a, "Presto!"

And you wouldn't have believed it, the Junkyard was bright as ever again. Then I saw that Mr. Misto was actually Quaxo and the first thing that came to mind was, "_Oh great, this will really inflate his ego._"

By then we all had gotten the chorus and repeated with Tugger as Qua-I mean Mr. Misto danced around, "Oh well, there never was an ever..."

At that he spun around and pointed about 10 feet right of himself and out of his claws came a flash of lightning or something. Now I knew I was going to regret calling him stuck-up, he'd be so haughty now...

"...a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Then he shot another bolt out as we sang again, "Oh well, there never was an ever a cat..."

He tried again but this time nothing came out. His expression was priceless, but then he shrugged and tried again. Much to my dismay he succeeded in shooting out a lightning bolt and then shot out a few more.

Then Tugger proceeded to describe him more, "His manner is vague and aloof", and at that I really couldn't believe this was Quaxo he was singing about. Maybe he was a multiple personality disorder, because Quaxo can't keep his mouth shut for his life.

"You would think there was nobody shyer but his voice has been heard on the roof when he was curled up by the fire and he's sometimes been heard by the fire when he was about on the roof. At least we all heard that somebody purred which is uncontestable proof. Of his singular magical powers and I've known the family to call...", Tugger continued and at that Mr. Misto spun around and around quite gracefully. He is the best tom dancer I suppose.

"...him in from the garden for hours while he was asleep in the hall." Another lightning bolt and I was secretly amazed by this cat-who-looked-exactly-like-Quaxo-but-couldn't-be-him.

"And not long ago this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!" Mr. Misto spun around and around to catch a yellow tea cup or something that flew out of nowhere. Then he tried to grab something out of the cup and finally triumphed. He pulled out a long sparkly rainbow ribbon and flung it out to the side. Then he ran around Tugger with the cup and let the ribbon go longer and longer until he reached me. Then he gave me the cup which I happily accepted. He smiled cheekily at me and went around dancing again.

Mr. Misto kicked his leg straight up and then made Victoria appear out of nowhere. My head was beginning to hurt because so much stuff was coming out of thin air. Then he danced around again and started to make conjuring turns one after the other. After his last jump he did a somersault down smoothly. "Magical!" Tugger yelled.

Mr. Misto jogged towards the T.S.E.1 where Jenny and Tumble promptly ducked out of the way. He pulled out a big red cloth that a bullfighter would use.

"And not long ago this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!" Tugger said/sang. Then Mr. Misto raised his arm to pick a volunteer. Surprisingly he chose Cassandra, not Victoria and he and a few others spread out the red cloth which Cassandra disappeared under. Then she seemed to crawl to the middle and all you could see was a big red lump. The red cloth shook and being the playful, scatterbrained kitten I am, I reached out and started to play with the cloth only to almost slip a moment later. Mr. Misto blew on his paws to get rid some of the sparkly stuff. Then he slowly lifted the red cloth off to reveal *insert dramatic gasp* Old Deuteronomy!

Tugger looked so happy in a sort of mellow way as he sang, "Oh! Well there never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

He gripped Old Deuteronomy's hand and pointed to Mr. Misto in a sweeping gesture. Mr. Misto jumped up and onto Old Deuteronomy to give him a warming hug. We all sang, "Oh! Well there never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

We all crowded around Old Deuteronomy to welcome him back and I was nearer to him that some people and realized that everyone was so much taller than me and Mr. Misto. Well Mr. Misto was also taller than me, but...

Then the original conjuring cat turned and made Cassandra appear again! The two of them danced a bit and then bowed together as we applauded them. Then Mr. Misto started to do a complicated jump thing repeatedly. Next to Skimble I saw Victoria and Plato sort of hugging each other. It was sort of sad for Quaxo I guess, but he knew that she was happy with Plato. Turning, he ran towards the platform where Old Deuteronomy usually sat. Tugger proceeded to say in a creepy voice, "I give you the magical, the marvelous, Mr. Mistoffelees!"

Mr. Misto jumped once high in the air and disappeared.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter! Sorry Misto fans! *ducks rocks* Review anyway? **

**I might not devote so much time into this for awhile since I'm writing another story. *clears throat to blare an advertising thing* This new story I'm working on is supposed to be different from all the rest. I haven't seen much femslash on this site for Cats, so I had to write one. Please read that one! It's called tATu.**

**Thanks!**


	21. Memory Reprise

**A/N: I have a feeling like this is really horribly written. This part of the movie was just so amazing that words just can't fit it. It just sounds so much better when it is sang. Sorry if it is disappointing! This kind of came out in a corny, not touching way. **

**To VeerleTarjaFreak: I've never seen CATS live, but I hope that they make Mr. Misto more likable in that version! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Logitah: Sorry, I lost my voice that day and my daily quota of irony wasn't filled. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To MyPseudonymWasTaken: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't know that the note's were disrupting. Sorry! I didn't have any this time. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**To Alika Jones: I like Mr. Misto too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To jemima123: Here is the next one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Dr Rosemary Weir: Sorry! This one is kind of short...oh well. **

**Note: Short, kind of corny and disastrous, but please review to help me. If this is really horrible, I'll rewrite it later.  
**

* * *

While Mr. Misto had been jumping, I climbed onto the T.S.E.1 trunk and the premonition feeling that I had during the Moments of Happiness came back. I could feel someone drawing near. Down below, Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap reached their paws out to each other in a mild show of affection.

Without even meaning to, I stood up slowly and began to sing. The words just came naturally as I looked at the moon, "Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower and a rose that is fading. Roses whither away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day."

Then I sank down to a crouch as Munkustrap said, "Now, Old Deuteronomy just before dawn through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat that can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life."

The Jellicles crowded around Old Deuteronomy anticipating his speech, but I just sat up on the trunk. I noticed Grizabella coming into the Junkyard once again. Mr. Misto was the first one besides me to notice her. As she teetered in, the rest of the Jellicles saw her and glared. Even Tugger went up to her in a mocking way and "welcomed" her in. Victoria reached out, but I knew even before Jelly came to take her away, that it was useless.

From up above I spotted Exotica trying to comfort Mom, but she still turned away. Old Deuteronomy held out his paw as if urging her on. If Old Deuteronomy accepted Grizabella, why didn't everyone else?

Suddenly the old cat sang, "Memory, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin."

Those were the words I had sung after Old Deuteronomy's Moments of Happiness. How did she know the lines? But she sang the words more beautifully than I could ever sing. It seemed to me that Grizabella was pouring her soul into the words and music.

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then", Grizabella smiled for a second but it faltered and she looked in the distance with longing. She continued, "I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."

I closed my eyes and as if in a dream, I saw a young Grizabella who was foolish and naïve. She had wanted to explore the world because she thought it would be more exciting. But she ended up lost in a world of cruel and black despair. Finally returning here, she found that she wasn't accepted because she had betrayed the Jellicle's trust. But every moment that she had been gone she had regretted. She wanted to have a new day come where she wasn't alone.

"Burnt out ends of smokey days. The stale cold smell of morning. The streetlamp dies, another night is over, another day is dawning", she sang on. I saw Jenny turn around and look at Grizabella. Her face was solemn and respectful and I could tell Grizabella had won her over.

"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in."

Mr. Misto and Bombalurina turned around hearing her sadness and grief over leaving the Junkyard. I smiled gently knowing that they were beginning to understand. Even if they hadn't fully accepted her, they were listening.

Grizabella looked up at the sky, "When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too and a new day will begin."

With a look of weariness Grizabella sank down to the ground and lay still. It was so easy to give up. I looked at the Jellicles who were confused. Grizabella didn't know that everyone was listening and almost accepting her. Someone had to help her.

This time I was aware of what I was supposed to do and stood up to sing what the next lines were, "Sunlight, through the trees in the summer. Endless masquerading."

Grizabella pulled herself half way up listening to my voice. She seemed to gain strength and sang with me, "Like a flower as the dawn is breaking."

She began to smile, "The memory is fading."

Then Grizabella stood up and sang with all her heart and soul. "Touch me, it's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory of my days in the sun. If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is."

After being away so long, Grizabella probably didn't have the warmth of love of kindness. She just wanted someone to touch her again.

"Look, a new day has begun."

Victoria stood up and began to walk towards the old cat. She looked back once for an okay which Old Deuteronomy gave. Then the moment came.

Grizabella leaned down to one side holding out her paw and Victoria's paw gently came down to touch hers.

**A/N: Die of boredom or corniness? If not review, please!**

**I wrote this somewhere else too, but think of it this way. Authors in real life get paid with money, while us fanfiction authors only get paid with reviews. So if you are reading this, please pay me a review! Thanks!**

**This story has reached 5,000 hits! Awesome!  
**


	22. Journey and Adressing

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sad that this is all over. I can't believe I'm actually finishing this.**

**To my loyal, faithful, too-awesome to describe reviewers: Thank you so much!**

**To Alika Jones: It is bittersweet! Thank you so much for everything! **

**To VeerleTarjaFreak: Thanks for reading! I didn't really understand most of the songs until I saw the lyrics! Thanks for everything!**

**To Dr Rosemary Weir: Thanks so much! What a coincidence! :)**

**To Logitah: It's short, but you reviewed nonetheless, so thanks! And thanks for everything!**

**To DarkFallenAngel123: Thanks for the pay! Thanks for everything! Hope you like this chapter.**

**To Cats4ever: Well, it's because she wants Grizabella to be accepted and stuff that she sings. Jemima's a good soul. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To em0XprYncez: Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing! **

**To jemima123: Your welcome and thank you for reviewing!**

**To mutinykitten: It's okay, we're all really busy. Here's the last chapter. Thanks for everything!  
**

* * *

Grizabella's face lifted into a smile and Victoria held her paw to her face. Then Victoria led Grizabella over to Mr. Misto who held her paws briefly with a warm smile on his face. Alonzo and Skimble followed his example while Grizabella had a happy expression. A few more Jellicles did the same until she reached Munkustrap who held out his paws to hold hers. Then at last she reached Old Deuteronomy who bowed down to her and put his arm around her in an embrace. He had chosen her.

We sang, "Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer."

Old Deuteronomy led Grizabella around the Junkyard while we followed and continued singing the same thing over again. When they got closer something in the sky glinted and Grizabella seemed to understand that she had been chosen. Munkustrap embraced her and reassured her that everything was great.

We continued singing as Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella climbed up the platform. Only then did I notice Tugger standing on the T.S.E 1 trunk. Had he accepted Grizabella? Well he respected our Jellicle Leader so much, he probably did.

The platform started rising up towards the sky to my surprise. Fog or mist erupted from the sides of the platform as they continued to rise up. All the Jellicles looked up, watching them, and holding out their paws.

Then it came. A glinting metal claw came out of the sky and became a stairwell. (No, I am not insane, it really did happen.) It must have been the stairs to Heaviside Layer.

While we sang the song from the beginning about our pride as Jellicles, Grizabella climbed up the metal claw. Higher and higher she climbed while smoke or fog blocked our view of her. As we reached, "Vivat", Grizabella had reached the top and the metal claw began to recoil back to the heavens.

Old Deuteronomy turned around and sang, "You've heard of several kinds of cat."

The Jellicles watched him attentively hanging on to his every word. Even Alonzo had a solemn face.

"And my opinion now is that you should need no interpreter to understand our character. You've learned enough to take the view, that cats are very much like you", he sang with a warm smile. I resisted the urge to turn around and see who he was singing to.  
"You've seen us both at work and games and learnt about our proper names, our habits and our habitat, but how would you ad-dress a cat?"

"So first, your memory I'll jog and say: A cat is not a dog", he sang and pointed towards us. We turned around in unison as if pushed by some invisible force and sang that line all together.

"With cats, some say one rule is true, don't speak 'til you are spoken to", Old Deuteronomy sang still while we did some sort of really slow dance and continued, "Myself I do not hold with that, I say you should ad-dress a cat but always bear in mind that he resents familiarity. You bow, and taking off your hat, ad-dress him in this form: "O' cat!" Before a cat will condescend to treat you as a trusted friend some little token of esteem is needed, like a dish of cream."

I still had no idea who he was singing to, but continued to smile like an idiot anyway.

"And you might now and then supply some caviar, or Strassburg pie, some potted grouse or salmon paste. He's sure to have his personal taste and so in time you reach your aim and call him by his name." Old Deuteronomy finished.

We sang together, "A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect. So this is this, and that is that and there's how you ad-dress a cat."

As we repeated the line over again I realized who our audience was. It was the entire world. Then as we threw up our arms it was over.

* * *

The Jellicle Ball had come to an end. Thinking over the Ball, I realize that Macavity was technically my father, but he had no rights to call me his daughter. I got over that incident quickly after Mom explained what happened. Grizabella had been Mom's aunt, making her my great-aunt or something. Even though I didn't get to touch her, I feel like our bond runs so much deeper than other bonds.

For a first Jellicle Ball, it wasn't bad. Anyway, time to go. Catch you later.

**A/N: I just couldn't end it right. I wrote 5 different endings and this was the best one. I may rewrite it later and I may add an Epilogue saying what happened after the Ball, who she became mates with or something. Thank you to everyone who reads this!**

**(Someone asked for this.) Ending statistics: 5865 hits (as of right now). 14 Favs. 16 alerts. 82 reviews (as of now). 24,607 words.**

**Thanks again! It's over.... :(  
**


End file.
